Battlestar Galactica Universe
by SithDan
Summary: After the Destruction of the 12 colonies a Survivor Colonial fleet managed to escape from the Cylons and head on a Journey to the Mythical 13th Colony: Earth. After they find Earth and a lengthy recovery time from the Destruction of the 12 Original colonies they make contact with the Cylons hoping they want peace.
1. Reunion, New Colony and Battlestar class

**__Please__ _ _note All characters and Rights of the Battlestar Galactica Franchise belong to Glen A. Larson, David Eick, Ronald D. Moore and Michael Rymer.__**

Reunion, A new colony and Battlestar class

After the Destruction of the 12 colonies by the Cylons, the Surviving Colonial fleet were on the run from a huge cylon attack fleet searching to end the Human threat that they would pose. The colonial Fleet is under the command of newly Promoted Rear Admiral (lower half) William Adama and they left the asteroid field that they were in to using to refuel their ships. William Adama the Commander of Battlestar Galactica was promoted by President Laura Roslin with his years of Experience with the Cylons and that he was the most experienced colonial officer to lead the Colonial Fleet to Earth.

A year has pasted and the colonial fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral William Adama continues to evade the Cylon fleet and Battlestar Galactica was able to destroy 2 Cylon Basestar ships with over 700 cylon fighters, while on the path to Earth. They have just recently found another Colonial Military vessel named the Battlestar Pegasus under the Command of Rear Admiral(upper half) Cain*. When Admiral Adama came in contact with Admiral Cain and the Battlestar Pegasus he saw on Battlestar Galactica's DRADIS Radar that Pegasus has a Small Civilian Fleet with her and was tailing a Cylon fleet that was tracking something big. When she and her fleet jumped to get ahead of the Cylon fleet that found the Battlestar Galactica Under the command of now Newly promoted Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Adama and that he has a Massive Civilian fleet that he was protecting from the Cylons.

after a few days of Contact with each other both Admiral Adama and Admiral Cain decided to combine both thier Civilian Fleets and Manpower(48,000 inhabits for Adama's Fleet civilian fleet and 12,000 Civilian inhabit in Admiral Cain's Civilian fleet.) into a bigger Civilian fleet. Now the Newly combined Colonial fleet as a total of roughly 60,000 inhabits in and aboard the combined Civilian Fleet ships to have on their Journey to Earth and to colonize other inhabitable planets or systems untouched by the Cylons. Admiral Cain told Admiral Admiral told Admiral Adama that she and her fleet have been tracking the same Cylon fleet that was following his his fleet. After a Recon Mission by starbuck they find out that in the Cylon their was a new special type cylon ship and discover that the Cylon ship was a Cylon Resurrection ship.

Admiral Cain and Adama decided to destroy the Cylon Resurrection ship fleet to score a huge morale boost for the colonial Fleet. After the Battle the Cylon fleet back off away from the Colonial fleet but still tracked them at a far distance to protect their remaining Resurrection ships to not have them destroyed. The Battle with Cylon Resurrection ship and it destruction help the Colonial fleet gain a huge morale boost from this battle and give them the courage and more willing to continue their war with the Cylons.

Admiral Adama Read Admiral Cain's reports and found out that soon after they did their Blind Jump away from the Cylons found a Small Civilian fleet fleeing from a Cylon fleet. Admiral Cain with the support of Captain Jurgen Belzen* decided to Protect the Civilian fleet. Admiral Adama read from her report that a few hours after their made contact with the Civilian fleet 2 Cylon Basestars jump on top of them. The Pegasus and the 2 Cylon basestars had a massive space battle that last for 4 hours and end with the Cylon basestars destroyed but the Pegasus took Moderate damage. As they destroyed the Cylon basestars 2 more basestars jumped to continue they assualt. Admiral Cain ordered the Civilian fleet to jump out while the Pegasus bought time until the whole fleet jumped away that the Pegasus would withdraw to the Civilian fleet new location. After the battle and the Pegasus crew began repairs and have damage control teams help the Repair crews.

Admiral Cain ordered the Civilian fleet to do a count of have many survivors survived from the early stages of the 2nd Cylon war. After a few days of counting of how many survivors were in and aboard the Civilian fleet ships they found out that there is roughly 12,000 survivors including the Battlestar Pegasus crew. After counting how many survivors survived the early stages of the 2nd Cylon war Admiral Cain ordered raptor scout missions to keep tips on the Cylon fleet which would eventually lead them to Admiral Adama's civilian fleet.

However top secretly for the past year Admiral William Adama along with other Colonial officials have keep a Top Classified secret from the colonial fleet and even from other officials to keep the Cylon spies from Gathering Information to message to the Cylon fleet. Roughly a week after their battle with the Cylons for the Refueling Depot at the Asteroid field they attacked one of their Scout raptors have discovered another Asteroid field with that have a huge Planetoid(roughly the size of Earth's moon) in it that was rich in valuable Resources to mine into fuel and other Valuable materials. the Raptor Scout Commander sent a Top Secret encode message to the Military high command of what he found. The Colonial Civilian Government and Military high command decided to kept this discover into a very tie inner circle of Military officers and Civilian Politicians. they only told a few selected ships that have the right type of qualifications and systems for a High classified Mission, they told the crews and their families of these ships to swear an oath secrete because they were going to send them to the Asteroid field(Codename Kaseem) that the Scout Raptor Commander has secretly discovered with that have a huge Planetoid(roughly the size of Earth's moon) in it that was rich in valuable Resources to mine into fuel and other Valuable materials.

The ships the Inner Circle of Military high command and Colonial Civilian Government Politicians selected were a Colonial mining type ship, Defense Type ship and a Celestra Type ship with over 30 Engineers, 900 construction workers, 300 miners, and 500 other passengers ready to be trained to become Engineers, construction workers and miners for a total of 1,830 people at the Kaseem Asteroid field, with any scarp metal the fleet could spare, along with 30 Viper Mk II's to protect the ships from a small cylon pistol if they were able to find their Highly Classified Colonial colony and that might head to close to the asteroid field and need to be eliminated quickly before they were able to rely their finds to the Main Cylon fleet to destroy them. They prepared to leave the Colonial Military high command told the ship's crew's families that they were going to do a Military Technique of Deceit and Misdirection in War. they told them that they were going to falsify Military Combat records and to put on a convincing Combat show to sell the idea to the Civilian fleet and to the Cylon Spies in the Colonial fleet that some of their ships were Destroyed in an engagement with the Cylon's. they told them that under the oath of secrete that they couldn't tell anyone of this or face imprisonment or waste be put to death from revealing Highly top Classified Military and Colonial Civilian Government secrets.

They deliberately leaked some information to the Cylon spies of their Fleets location and to have the ships they selected been to far away to jump. A few hours later a cylon fleet of 6 Basestars jumped on top of the Civilian fleet but most of the Civilian fleet jumped to their rendezvous jump coordinates while the Colonial Battlestar Galactica bought time for them to jump away. When the Cylon fleet began their attack on the remaining civilian fleet the Military high command began to put into action their Military Technique of Deceit and Misdirection. they would have the ships they hold at the last spilt second before they jumped to the Asteroid Field that they would inject any spare ship parts and pieces of scarp metal they could spare to sell the idea that to both the Civilian fleet and the Cylon attack fleet that they have destroyed the Civilian ships.

The Cylons bought the Colonial Military high command Technique of Deceit and Misdirection. the Secret Civilian fleet made it the asteroid field and sent a heavy encrypted message to Battlestar Galactica that they have made it to the Asteroid field and are beginning to sent up a Highly Top Secret Classified Colonial colony. The civilian fleet construction workers, Engineers, and miners at the Kaseem Asteroid field began construction on a massive shipyard by using their ships as raw building materials along with any other Material available in the asteroid field. Their cover story was that they and the ships were destroyed in a Cylon attack. For the lasted year the Engineers, construction workers, and miners of the Colonial Ships have been working around the clock and have finally have a full operational Shipyard to began producing Military vessels and civilian vessels with the minerals and iron ore that they are beginning to mine.

Admiral Cain and her 2nd in command Admiral William Adama along with other colonial officials secretly sent 4 transports that have about 50 engineers, 500 construction workers, and 200 miners, with over 1,250 passengers for a total of 2,000 people. Their true mission was that the crew and passengers that were on the transports were giving deeply classified information about the Truth of part of their fleet that was destroyed over a year ago. The Transports would drop off all their passengers and about ¾ of their Crews at the Kareem asteroid colony to help in constructing new ships faster. With all these new colonials at the Kareem asteroid colony, the colony could now make the 4 ships that the Colonial fleet ordered would be completed and ready for service to the Colonial fleet in 16 months.

Over the lasted year the Colonial engineers and scientists in the 1st colonial fleet have top secretly been working on a new Design for a new military ship class called the Apollo Class. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1 1/2 years to have an Apollo Class Battlestar ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Ship would have approximately 2,104 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a colonial Battleship. The ship would be 1,043 meters in length, 394.589 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Apollo would be 28 Primary Guns, 372 Dual Point-defense turrets and 9 missile tubes.

The Defenses of New Battlestar class would be the Traditional heavy armor plating to protect them taking heavy damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures, flak and for the first for any colonial ship a shield generator to generate powerful shields around a ship. (For many decades of experimentation the Colonials of been experimenting with Shield generate technology and finally and many years of research and develop have build a shield generator to generate powerful shields.) According to the Colonial scientists and engineers theorized that the shield generator can generate shields powerful enough to take the pounding of 75 Nuclear Warhead missiles. The ship would carry 50 Viper Mk VII's with 10 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Colonial fleet military command sent Captain Kirk Williams* with and Squad of Marines and 12 experienced colonial ship crew-members with the Apollo class battlestar plans secretly to the Kaseem shipyard for them to began biulding Apollo Class battlestars and set up a Military Academy with him becoming the head military officer at the Colonial military forces at the Kaseem colony to defend it against the Cylons. he would also the leading military training officer along with the other Experienced colonial crew members to help he in training Colonial civilians to become soldiers, pilots and crew members. he would be the head military officer trainer at the Military academy to fellow soldiers or troops, Pilots, and crew Members to become Colonial officers to lead their fellow crew members, troops or pilots in Battle against the Cylons or any other threat.

* * *

*Rear Admiral Upper Half, Admiral Helena Cain Manage to Survive the Early Stages of the 2nd Cylon war by having her crew make a random jump anywhere which was risky. After the Blind Jump Admiral Cain was Slowly descending down the Road of Fear and Madness do of receiving messages from the Colonial News Services and Government that the Cylons have began to bombard them home-worlds in a fiery inferno and Nuclear Radiation destroying everything that the colonial's hold dear. However her 2nd in Command and Executive officer of Pegasus Jurgen Belzen was there to help her get though the fact that the cylons destroying everything that the colonial's hold dear. As time went on both Jurgen Belzen was able to turn Admiral Helena Cain away from the Road of Fear and Madness and turned her down the road of Hope and Optimism. They both Agreed that if they were going to fight a war with the Cylons that they would need to do a Generational war with the Cylons. Eventually both Jurgen Belzen and Helena Cain entered a Romantic Relationship with each other they eventually got married. Admiral Helena Cain decided not to charge her surname when she married Jurgen Belzen and kept her maid name: Cain.

*Captain Jurgen Belzen is Admiral Cain's 2nd command and Executive officer of Pegasus. He lost wife was killed in the first stages of the 2nd Cylon War; Lucky for him his 2 daughters were visiting him while he was returning from his shore leaving before the Cylons attacked and survived. As time went on both he and Admiral Helena Cain began into comfort each of what they have lost after the Cylon's to bombard them home-worlds in a fiery inferno and Nuclear Radiation destroying everything that the colonial's hold dear. As time pasted both Jurgen Belzen and Helena Cain entered a Romantic Relationship with each other and they would eventually got married with him always being there to comfort her and help her overcome her path down the Road of Fear and Madness. He was able to guide her down the path of Hope and Optimism.

*Captain Kirk William's Profile: Born on September 17, 75021(according to Battlestar Galactica Universe timeline) in the city of Fos Komisti(Greek meaning light bearer) on colonial Planet Tauron of into a family of 4. In 75,038 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become Colonial Officer to Protect others that can't Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Over the years Kirk William become one of the colonial's best commanding officers.


	2. New Technology and secrets revealed

New Technology and secrets revealed

A year has pasted and the 1st colonial fleet has found a planet that wasn't touched by the Cylon's which they named New Caprica. The Colonial officials and military decided to set up a large colony made up of a 1/6(10,000 Colonists) of the colonial fleet on New Caprica to colonized New Caprica but to set up several deep underground settles in caves to not be detected by the Cylon fleet. The 1st colonial fleet give the New Caprica Colony enough supplies of food and water to last a full year until they were able to grow their food and find drinkable water, while the 1st colonial fleet continued on it journey to earth. the colonists estimated that with would take a least 8 months with all their engineers, construction workers and miner working around the clock together to build all the Underground settles quickly.

Admiral Cain ordered the Battlestar Galactica under the Command of Admiral William Adama to stay behind as long as possible with the colony until the colonists were finished building their underground settles. Admiral Cain told Admiral William Adama that she would set up bowie Marks with a heavily encrypted hiding message that the Cylons couldn't broken and that only a very skilled computer genius could unencrypted it, which Galactica has over 12 very Skilled Computer Geniuses to unencrypted the hiding message with cooperates of the Colonial fleet's latest jump at the time they set for it and won't be updated until the next bowie was dropped.

During Galactica's stay at New Caprica Admiral William Adama paid a visit to the Kaseem colony secretly to see how they are progressing in making ships. Admiral Adama left 3 Colonial Raptors to stay in orbit above New Caprica and report any attack made by the Cylons. Galactica spend 2 months and 12 days of jumping with their FTL Dive from one Marker Bowie to another in a straight line and from the Space around the Bowie's being mapped out. They came to the Karseem colony 4,500 Light years away from New Capria and were surprise by a few things.

Admiral Adama Decided to stay at the Kaseem colony for a week to get progress reports and to check their progress. The Kaseem command center given Admiral Adama progress reports about their progress on producing ships, inventing in technology to help in the War against the Cylons. The New Technology that Karseem invented including a New advance radar system to detect ships far out, New more advanced FTL jump dive, a Plasma Cannon for New Battlestars to use as their Primary guns, a New Viper to use in combat against Cylon raiders and for the first time a Cylon Detection system to search for Human/cylcon spies in the colonial Fleet.

The New advanced Radar system that Kaseem engineers and scientist build could detect ships a light year out give them and any ship that would have the advanced radar an early warning. Along with the radar system does have a weakness, the radar can detect ship as far as a light year (a light year is 6 trillion miles) out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders that were destroyed by their vipers. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what colonial ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as Colonial ships. Admiral Adama ordered his engineers aboard Galactica to install the New Advance radar system aboard Galactica to help the 1st colonial fleet getting an early warning if cylons were a light year away to jump to a safely and to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

The New advanced FLT dive was designed by Karseem scientists and engineers working and doing research around the Clock to increase the Range of how far a ship can go. The New advanced FLT dive system would be in the New Apollo Class Battlestars and any new Ship the Karseem produced for the 2nd Colonial fleet. The old FLT dive system could only jump for a range 60 light years before it needed a recharging time of 30 minutes to jumper again. The New FLT dive could in theory Jump a range of 300 light years 5x's further than the old FLT dive system; However the system had a weakness it needed a recharging 2 ½ hours so the scientists and engineers design with the new FLT dive system with an Independent Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) that would constantly have it 2 hours and 15 minutes charged 9/10 charged and with the ships power source providing the other 1/10 in 15 minutes than and jump. Admiral Adama ordered this New FLT dive system install inside Galactica along with the old system because of the 1st colonial fleet was used the old FLT dive System.

The Plasma Cannon is designed to be the Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the Defense of the Karseem Shipyard*. The Plasma Cannon worked by using extreme high pressurize gases that were flammable and then would ignite the gas into an extreme hot ball of plasma to hit a target. However the early test showed that due to the Plasma cannon extreme heat from the Plasma shot that it was enough for the metals that the cannon was made of to melt. The Scientist found a way to counter this weakness by for the first time the scientists inventing an extremely high heat extortion material that could extortion extreme heat of a Plasma shot after it was release and headed for its target. Admiral Adama told his Engineers board Galactica that he wanted ½ of Galactica Primary Guns replaced with Primary Plasma Cannons to test them out against a cylon Basestar.

The Karseem scientist and engineers design a New Viper to help the Survival rate of the Colonial viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark VIII viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark VII but with a Few changes. 1st the Mark VIII has more armaments then the Mark VII's vipers. The Mark VIII vipers have 6 miniature Plasma Turrets*, weapon hard points to carry 4 mount anti-fighter missiles. 2nd for the first time for any colonial space fighter a miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 5 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. Admiral Adama ordered all his Mark II vipers and VII's aboard Galactica to be replaced with the Newest Mark VIII vipers.

The scientist for the first time invented the first Cylon Detection system to search for Cylon spies that are human/cylon. The System worked by taking a Colonials DNA and scanning it seen if the colonial was a cylon because cylon have very Slightly Genetic Marker in their DNA that make them stand out. The Genetic Marker in their DNA is actually the number of times they have been cloned or what number of clone they are. A Human's DNA doesn't have this genetic marker because a Human is conceived and carried and born by a human mother where as a Cylon clone is not. Admiral Adama asked for any and all Cylon Detection Systems that are available to use to scanning his ship's crew aboard Galactica search for Cylon spies and went he returned to the 1st colonial fleet. The scanning of Galactica crew-members took 4 days and the Cylon Detection System scans showed that they were no Cylons aboard Galactica.

The Kaseem shipyard has completed the 2 Flattop class (mobile ship repair yards) ships that the 1st colonial fleet ordered to help them their fleet repair their ships from a Cylon attack or from accidents. However Admiral Adama was surprise by the Karseem shipyard changed the design of the Flattop class ships. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 6 Months to have a Flattop Class ship ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time.

the Flattop class Ship is 409.758 meters in length, 155.020 meters in width and 49.574 meters in height. The Ship would have approximately 827 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Flattop class ship can carry 82,501.6108 tons of ship Building and Repair Materials to help Repair Damage from an engage with Cylon Raiders, Basestars or from Damage caused by Accidents on Ships. The Ships now have heavy armor to protect them taking heavy damage from anti-ship missiles. the ship were armed each with 11 Plasma Cannon Primary Guns, with 150 Dual Point-defense turrets, 4 Missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, and 6 viper launching tubes to launch 30 Mark VIII vipers to defend themselves or the 1st Colonial fleet against a cylon attack and to help Survive the journey to Earth.

Admiral Adama along with Galactica and 2 new Flattop ships decided to leave Karseem colony back to New Caprica to protect them from any Cylon attack. The travel back only took 15 days and Admiral Adama reserved reports from the Raptors he left to keep an eye out for Cylon forces surprise attacking New Caprica. Admiral Adama ordered all the Cylon Detection systems that he brought to begin scanning the colonist of New Caprica for Cylon spies. The scanning took about 3 weeks and during that time the Colonials were shocked to find that they are 2 Cylon Spies on New Caprica. They arrested Cylon spies and transport off world and executed them for being spies. Admiral Adama knew that the Cylons would retaliate for killing the cylon spies on New Caprica.

3 days after the Executing of the Cylon spies a Cylon fleet made of 2 Cylon Basetars with 868 Cylon raiders vs. The Galactica and 2 Flattop ships with 140 Mark VIII vipers. The 2 fleet have a massive space battle that for 1 ½ days and ending with the Colonial fleet victorious, however the Colonial lost ¾ of their Mark VIII vipers along Galactica took moderate damage with they FTL dive being temporarily knocked out and their Flattop ships taking light damage from a few Cylon Nuclear Warheads.

Admiral Adama was surprised by these new more offense and defense Flattop Ships that the Kaseem Shipyard produced with along with the New Mark VIII Vipers that they have designed and build to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon raiders. The Flattop ships got to work on repairing the Galactica and on the damage that they took from the Cylon Attack. The repairs took about 5 days with all them working around the clock.

When the New Caprica Colonist's were done building their Underground settlements with massive reinforcement armor plated door protecting them from any cylcon ground forces that might try to invaded their Underground settlements. However Admiral Adama knew that the Cylons knew that New Caprica has a colonial colony on it. So secretly Adama contacted the colonists and ask if they were deep enough for them to not be buried alive and be crushed, they responded by saying that they were deep enough to not be buried alive or crushed. Adama began to bombard the surface of New Caprica at where the underground settles were to sell the idea to the Cylons that the New Caprica colonists are died.

Admiral Adama along with Battlestar Galactica and the 2 support ships followed the Bowies back to the 1st colonial Fleet and Top secretly told Admiral Cain the good news about the Kaseem Colony with New Technology that they were inventing and the classified information of "the Destruction of New Caprica". They told the colonial Fleet that a surviving fleet of Colonial ships were wondering the Galaxy search for other Surviving colonial ships. They began to scan the colonial civilians to see if they were any Cylon Spies inside the 1st colonial fleet. The Colonial fleet found the remaining 5 Cylons and executed them for being Cylon spies.

Secrets revealed

For the Cylons it became harder to find the Colonial fleet with none of the Cylon spies in the fleet to track the Colonial fleet. The Colonial civilians and Military personal were able to relax a lot more due to the fact that there are no Cylon Spies in the Colonial fleet and that they would be a lot harder for the Cylon fleet to Track with out no Spies to Locate in the Colonial Fleet to track the fleet down and Destroy them. The Colonial political and Military officials finally reveal to the Colonial fleet after the Cylon spies were executed that the New Caprica colony wasn't destroyed and that it is proposed to sell the Idea to the Cylons that there was no Colonial colony on the Planet for them to wipe out.(New Caprica would eventually become one of the Colonial food production planets for 10% of all of the Colonial food supplies do to moderate amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals on transport food supplies between the other Colonial planets to help build their civilizations.)

They told the Fleet that they have secretly set up a Colonial Shipyard at another Asteroid Field that one of their Scout raptor Commander have discovered that they are now using to refuel their ships 2 years ago and that they even set up a Colony in the asteroid field Named: Kaseem colony that was colonized by the part of the Colonial fleet that they were told was destroyed by the Cylons.(Over the years the Kaseem colony has built a Massive amount of mines and mining production Faculties and would eventually account of 17.25% of all supplies of the Colonial Raw building materials. They were ordered to build as mines and mining production Faculties due to the fact that the Kaseem Planetiod and Asteroid field has Massive amounts of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined on and around Kaseem transport raw building materials between the other Colonial planets to help build their civilizations faster.)

Within a few months the New Caprica Colony was able to begin producing fresh food and find fresh water to drink. They were able to contact the Kaseem colony that Battlestar Galactica told them and hopeful there aren't any more cylon spies on New Caprica. The Kaseem Military academy request from New Capria to transport 2,000 citizens to the Academy to begin training the citizens to become ship crews abroad the Apollo class Battlestars once it's completed and ready for battle against the Cylon fleet. New Capria granted the Kaseem Academy request but they had a request of their own. They wanted; when the Kaseem military finished training their people citizens they would provide protection from the Cylons.

* * *

* The Karseem shipyard was designed to have 35 Primary Plasma Cannons, 750 dual point defense turrets, 18 missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, 58 viper launching tubes to launch over 400 Vipers to defend the shipyard from Cylon raiders, and finally the Shipyard has 4 Shield Generator due to the massive size of the shipyard to take the pounding of 75 nuclear warhead missiles to defend itself from a cylon attack.

* The Plasma turrets are a smaller vision of the Plasma cannon but were designed to suit a Mark VIII viper. The Plasma turret on the Mark VIII viper were placed 2 in the Noise area and 2 mounted towards the outboard sections of it wings.


	3. New Galactic Government

New Galactic Government

It has been 3 years since 1st colonial fleet has set up the Kaseem Colony. Since the Establishment of the Kaseem Colony have being worked around the clock to construction New Battlestars, Mining ships and other Support ships to create a New Colonial Fleet to attack and stall the Cylons from finding their Main fleet. Over the years and most recently the Kassem colony Shipyard has Produced 2 Battlestars: Battlestar Apollo and Andromeda that are ready for service. The colonial military changed their objective of the 2nd colonial fleet, instead of being attack fleet to strike back at the cylons they wanted the 2nd colonial fleet to become the 2nd defense colonial fleet. The Battlestar Apollo is under the command of Captain John Wilson* and is the Flagship of the 2nd colonial defensive fleet around New Caprica. The Andromeda is under the Command of Newly Promoted Captain Jessica Francisco*. Admiral Cain ordered the Andromeda join up with Captain John Wilson of the Battlestar Apollo to reinforce his fleet protecting New Caprica from a cylon attack is soon as it was Finished.

The 1st colonial fleet has finally found Earth habitable but that there's no type of active civilization(Advanced or Primitive) Discover Ancient Ruins of a long lost Human civilization that over 10,000's of years ago made it to Earth and set up a small Colony on Earth but after sometime something happen to the Ancient Human's colony and they lost contact and Mystery began to died off eventually have their colony destroyed, abandoned and forget only remembered through Myth's and Legends in both the Colonial's and Cylons. Their Galaxy maps showed that Earth is 97,200 light years away from the 12 original colonial planets, is 92,000 Light years away from the Kaseem Colony and that it took them 5 years to get to Earth from mapping the Space and with their old FTL dives along their Journey to earth. The Colonials began to land on Earth and to become set up a civilization on Earth by using all their ships as raw build materials. They agreed to leave only the Battlestar Pegasus, Galactica and 3 Flattop ships remaining as the 1st Colonial Defense fleet. The Colonial officials and Military agreed to have Battlestar Pegasus, Galactica with 3 Flattop ships as the protection fleet of Earth to protect it from a Cylon attack.

The colonial officials and military agreed that they wanted 2 massive Colonial Shipyards on earth. The other massive shipyard to help with speeding up the production of colonial Military vessels with the Kaseem colony to defend the colonies and Earth from Cylon Attacks. While the colonials were building a civilization on Earth the Colonial Officials Promoted Rear Admiral(upper half) Cain to the Rank of Vice admiral as the Military Commander of all Colonial military forces under President Laura Roslin. Vice Admiral Cain promoted Rear admiral(lower half) William Adama to the Rank of Rear Admiral (Upper half) as her second in command. Admiral William Adama promoted Captain Kirk Williams to the rank of Rear Admiral (Lower half) as his 2nd in command and to have him traveled to Earth to set up a Military academy on Earth to train citizens to become troops, crew member, or pilots to defend the Earth and the colonies. Admiral Adama replaced Captain Kirk Williams with replaced Captain Kara Thrace as the new Commanding officer at the Kaseem Military Academy.

With a civilization underway on Earth the Colonial officials and Military Officials agreed that it was time for a new name of the governing body than just simply known as the Colonials. The Colonial official and military agree on the name Galactic Republic Federation or G.R.F. for short. The G.R.F. would have a governing council of 5 members(including the G.R.F. President, Eventually over time as the number of Represents with Newly established Colonies on planets and with their Population increasing in size.) to make the quick decisions: like if they were suddenly attack by a hostile force and quickly act of building up an attack force or defense force to attack or defend against the hostile forces. The G.R.F. has a galactic House of representatives that does the more Complex decisions to help lead them into the future: one Representative from their Colonies and to represent them. the G.R.F. House of Representatives made up of 14 Members: 4 to 5(sometimes 6 in encase of even number in the H.R.) for each current G.R.F. Planets to be represented vote on new laws, taxes, Military force organization and resource distribution though their Possible New Colonies. The number of Representatives would continue to increase as their Colonies or Planets continue to grow in size and with New Planets they would Eventually discover.

The G.R.F. first ordered of Business take a Census of how many people are the right age to have children to help their population to recover and grow in numbers. After a few weeks the G.R.F. found from their Census that there are roughly 24,434(12,217 men and 12,217 women) People that are the right age to have children. After the Census the G.R.F. Government pass a law that would last at for 150 years was to put into effect bleeding Programs to help the G.R.F. population grow in numbers and begin to recover after the Destruction of the 12 Colonial colonies. The G.R.F. bleeding Programs called for Each woman in their Census taken to have at least 2 children or at most 6 children in their live time to help the G.R.F. population recover and grow in numbers.

While the G.R.F. was building a civilization on Earth, the G.R.F. Decided to start a New Era for their Galactic Calendar and begin a New age for the G.R.F. The date of their from their Universal Calendar was now Divided into 3 time eras. The 1st Era would be from the Before Age of Interstellar or B.A.I Era from 0 to 73,766; 2nd Era of Golden Age of Interstellar or G.A.I. from 73,766 to 75,063; The 3rd and newest would be the New Beginning Era or N.B.E from 75,063 to Present date: April 26, 75066 N.B.E.

The G.R.F. Military high command ordered all Battlestars in service to have the most advanced offensive technology to defend the G.R.F. from a cylon attack. They sent the Battlestar Pegasus on a year journey to the Kaseem Colony to have installed the new FLT dive system, the Mark VIII Vipers and along with the New Plasma Primary cannon. The refits on the Battlestar Pegasus took about 3 months and returned to Earth in 2 months, 12 days, 4 hours and 48 minutes with the latest FLT dive system. The G.R.F. ordered the Kaseem Colony shipyard to produce least 13 more Apollo Class Battlestars to be constructed to have at least have a Minimal defensive fleets to defend the G.R.F. from Cylons. The G.R.F. decided to wait awhile to let the G.R.F. population recover and grow in numbers and have enough Military Muscle to defend themselves against a Cylon attack or before going to find and attack Cylon fleets. The G.R.F. government and Military high command put into Effect an all Adult must Service Conscription(20% of the Entire Population) Law to give the G.R.F. Military High command the Much needed Manpower operation their New Battlestars that Kaseem is constructed for them to defend themselves. The G.R.F. government and Military High command say to the populist that they would reduce their Military conscription laws once their population begins to recover to give them more and more Manpower with less of Military Conscription laws.

Over the years before and after the Fall of the 12 Colonies the Best G.R.F. Scientists that specialized in Biology, Genetics and Chemistry have working worked for while over a century on trying to create a Life Extension Scrum or a L.E. Scrum to help extended a G.R.F. person's lifespan. Finally after over a Century of Research and Develop they have develop a L.E. scrum to Extended a G.R.F. person's lifespan that could decrease the decay rate of the human body to let the body live longer. Natural the human body could only live about 80 to 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a Stroke. Now the scientist has figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 1 1/2x's slow meaning the body can live up to a maximum lifespan of Roughly 180 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

They tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reserve their age by about 45 years making them look and feel like they're in mid-30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now had 100 years more years to life instead of 40 years. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double due to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong. The scientist checked and saw that also if these elders had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already since their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and governments made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet around 58 years (for the Ancient People in their 110's or 120's) to 180 years (for Newly Child that are born with L.E. scrum) to send with their families. The L.E. scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the L.E. Scrum has the L.E. scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 130 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 180 years they would look like they 80 years old.

over the years before and after the Fall of the 12 Colonies the G.R.F. Scientists and Engineers have working creating Artificial Human Reproduction Technology or A.H.R. Technology for Short to help increasing the Numbers of humans in case of a massive Extinction event to help the Mankind recover quickly. they have had finally had a break though and were able to test the A.H.R. technology by take a Human egg and Sperm cell in a laboratory petri-dish and combine them to begin the progress of creating a new life. They than would transfer the fetus cells into an Artificial uterus(Womb) inside one of 12 tanks that are 18 inches tall by 2ft in diameter filled with fluid with the same chemical makeup has the Human Womb equivalent of Embryonic fluid that is inside a human womb to support the life of fetus. they waited for 9 months and watched as the Fetus grow in the Artificial Womb tank until it was time to take the Fetus out of the Artificial Womb tank. after the Baby would be giving to a surrogate human mother to nurse the baby and raise the child as their own. there was other Opinion the baby came but Raise by machine that create the same chemical equivalent of human milk for the same amount of time to nurse the baby and than either assign the Baby to surrogate mother or Father to raise as their own child.

The G.R.F. government officials and military officials argued about the possibly using or not using the A.H.R. technology; however after much arguing they agreed that along with Natural Human Reproduction that the A.H.R. Technology would be used to help with the Recovery of the Human Race. They ordered the massive production of as many A.H.R. facilities* with the A.H.R. Technology as possible to begin Artificial create Humans with Natural born humans to increase the numbers of humans in G.R.F. Galactic territory. The G.R.F. government change their Bleeding program laws now if a woman or family in the Census take group has no children or can't have any children then she be required sign as a Surrogate mother or family and would be give 2 Artificial grow human babies to raise up as her or the Family own until she and the family have 2 to 4 Natural born of their own to raise. If Family already has 3 to 5 Natural born children that would still be required to sign up as a surrogate family and would be give a single Artificial grow human baby to raise up as their own. The G.R.F. Government told the A.H.R. Factories that after each one has created 440 Babies in 18 months they would shut down for 5 years to give time for the Babies that have created to be send to Families or Orphanages and let them grow up and then reactivate to create there next batch.

* * *

*Captain John Wilson Profile: Born on September 17, 75,016 in the city of Agapi(Greek meaning love) on the Colonial Planet Caprica of into a family of 5. In 75,034 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Jessica Francisco: Born on October 22, 75,014 in the city of Písti(Greek meaning Faith) on the Colonial Planet Virgon of into a family of 5. In 75,032 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Each A.H.R. factory would have about 220 Artificial Tank Wombs to Create 220 Fetuses every nine months. The G.R.F. would Eventually built 30 A.H.R. facilities in G.R.F. Galactic Territory, 2 A.H.R. facility on each of the eventually Newly discovered G.R.F. Planets to help the Human race recover quicker.


	4. Expansion and Recovery

Expansion and Recovery

Date: July 6, 75066 N.B.E.*

As the G.R.F.* begin its plans of a long term recovery plan they Began to send Colony Fleets along the mapped out area Route that the G.R.F. took to get to Earth and Scout along the far Edges of the Mapped Area Route to see if they could find habitable Planets to set up New Colonies. over the next 15 years of traveling to the G.R.F. Colony fleet found 13 habitable planets that were untouched by the Cylons along the Far Edges of the mapped out Area Route that the G.R.F. took to get to Earth. along their journey to earth and saw they were untouched by Cylons. As of August 6, 75081 N.B.E. They named the Planets Atlanta, Aleksanteri, Alessa, Bartlett, Chryssa, Caominhe, Deorsa, Halina, Klaus, Maarit, Sandro, Ploúsio Fagitó and Diodorus.

The 1st Planet: Atlanta is roughly 7,688 light years away from Kaseem and 64,152 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Atlanta with 1,000 colonists to begin building a civilization, Massive Farms and another moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Atlanta one of the food production planets for 10% of all of the G.R.F. food supplies do to moderate amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals on Atlanta transport food supplies between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations. The Battlestar Apollo made 2 side trips to Atlanta to deliver 100 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 2nd Planet: Aleksanter Roughly 10,800 light years away from Kaseem and 61,040 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Aleksanter with 4,000 colonists to begin building a civilization Mines, Mining Production faculties and a massive sized G.R.F. shipyard to help in the Produce of New Classes of G.R.F. warships that they had planned to build to defend the G.R.F. from Cylon attacks. Within a few months the Aleksanter mines and mining production Faculties accounted for 17.5% of all of the G.R.F. building material do to the fact that the planet has a massive amount of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined to help constructed new civilian vessels on Aleksanter transport raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 3rd Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Valkyrie under the command of Newly Promoted Commander Alexandria Francis* made 3 side trips to Aleksanter to deliver 150 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to thier aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 1st colonial fleet officials and military again changed the objective of the Kaseem shipyard. Their New Objective was for them to build only G.R.F. Military vessels like the Apollo Class or any other military vessels the G.R.F.'s scientists and engineers designed to help with defend the new G.R.F. Planets from a cylon attack. The Military High command was forced due their limited Amount of Manpower Available to them with their All Adult much Serve Conscription(20% of Entire Population) law to divide their Apollo Class Battlestars crews into smaller crews. Each Battlestar has on average crew of 1,064 crew members to operation and maintain the Battlestar main systems. As of August 6, 75081, The Kaseem colony shipyards have completed the construction of a total of 12 Apollo Class Battlestars. The Kaseem colony was told that the Aleksanter colony would be the production planet for the civilian vessels to transport raw building materials to all the new and present Colonial colonies to help build their civilizations faster or provide raw materials to build military vessels at Kaseem Colony.

The 3rd Planet: Alessa was roughly 12,150 light years away from Kaseem and 59,690 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Alessa along with 4.000 colonists to begin building a civilization, Mines, Mining Production faculties and a Massive sized G.R.F. Shipyard to help in the Produce of New Classes of G.R.F. warships that they had planned to build to defend the G.R.F. from Cylon attacks. Within a few months the Alessa mines and mining production Faculties accounted for 17.5% of all of the G.R.F. building materials do to the fact that the planet has massive amounts of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined on Alessa transport raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 4th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Orion under the command of Newly Promoted Colonel Lee Adama made 4 side trips to Alessa to deliver 200 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 4th Planet: Bartlett was roughly 13,365 light years away from Kaseem and 58,475 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Bertlett along with 2,500 colonists to begin building a civilization, Mines, Mining Production faculties and a moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. Within a few months the Bartlett mines and mining production Faculties accounted for 7.5% of all supplies of the G.R.F. Raw building materials. They were ordered to build as mines and mining production Faculties do to the fact that the planet has Moderate amounts of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined on Bartlett transport raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 5th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Cronos under the command of Captain George Marcos* made 2 side trips to Bartlett to deliver 100 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 5th Planet: Chryssa was roughly 18,000 light years away from Kaseem and 53,840 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Chryssa along with 2,500 colonists to begin building a civilization, Massive Farms and another moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Chryssa one of the food production planets that supplied 12.5% of all G.R.F. food supplies do to moderate amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals. Within months Chryssa became a one of the best food suppliers the other G.R.F. planets. The G.R.F.'s 6th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Heracles under the Command of Commander Timothy Harrison* made 2 side trips to Chryssa to deliver 100 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to thier aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 6th Planet: Caominhe was about 28,800 light years away from Kaseem and 43,043 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Caominhe along with 4,000 colonists to begin building a civilization, massive farms and another Massive sized G.R.F. spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Caominhe one of the food production planets that supplied 25% of all G.R.F food supplies do to massive amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals. Within months Coaminhe became a one of the best food suppliers in the other G.R.F. planets. The G.R.F.'s 7th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Hermes under the Command of Captain Harry Daniels* made 4 side trips to Coaminhe to deliver 200 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to thier aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 7th Planet: Deorsa was Roughly 31,680 light years away from Kaseem and 40,160 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Deorsa along with 1,000 colonists to begin building a civilization Mines, Mining Production faculties and a moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Deorsa one of the Raw Building Material planets that supplied 9.5% of all G.R.F. build material supplies do to have minimal amount of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined and transport Raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 8th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Poseidon under the Command of Commander Daniel Jacobs* made a side trip to Deorsa to deliver 50 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 8th Planet: Halina about 39,600 light years away from Kaseem and 32,240 light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Halina along with 2,500 colonists to begin building a civilization and another moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Halina one of the food production planets that supplied 12.5% of all G.R.F. food supplies do to moderate amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals on Halina transport Food supplies between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 9th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Zeus under the command of Newly Promoted Captain Jacob Alexander* made 3 side trips to Halina to deliver 150 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 9th Planet: Klaus was roughly 49,500 light years away from Kaseem and 22,340 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Klaus along with 2,500 colonists to begin building a civilization, Mines, Mining Production faculties and a moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport to transport Raw building Materials off-world. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Klaus one of the G.R.F. production planets that supplied 10% of all G.R.F. building material supplies do to Moderate amount of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined to transport raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The Battlestar Andromeda made 2 side trips to Klaus to deliver 100 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for a Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 10th Planet: Maarit was roughly 61,875 light years away from Kaseem and 9,965 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Maarit along with 1,000 colonists to begin building a civilization, massive farms and another massive sized G.R.F. spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Maarit one of the food production planets that supplied 20% of all of the G.R.F. food supplies do to Huge amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals to transport Food Supplies between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The Battlestar Apollo made a side trip to Maarit to deliver 50 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 11th Planet: Sandro was roughly 85,078 light years away from Kaseem and 6,922 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Sandro along with 4,000 colonists to begin building a civilization, Mines, Mining Production faculties and a Massive sized G.R.F. spaceport and shipyard to help in the Produce of New Classes of G.R.F. warships that they had planned to build to defend the G.R.F. from Cylon attacks. Within a few months the Sandro mines and mining production Faculties accounted for 16.25% of all the supplies of G.R.F. building Materials do to the fact that the planet has massive amounts of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined on Sandro to transport building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 4th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Orion made 4 side trips to Sandro to deliver 200 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 12th Planet: Ploúsio Fagitó was roughly 87,204 light years away from Kaseem and 4,796 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Ploúsio Fagitó along with 2,500 colonists to begin building a civilization, Massive Farms and another moderate sized G.R.F. Spaceport. The G.R.F. Government decided to make Ploúsio Fagitó one of the food production planets that supplied 12.5% of all G.R.F. food supplies do to moderate amount of arable Fertile land to use for crops and farm animals on Ploúsio Fagitó transport food supplies between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The G.R.F.'s 10th Apollo Class Battlestar: Battlestar Artemis under the command of Commander Kathryn Lee* made 2 side trips to Ploúsio Fagitó to deliver 100 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

The 13th Planet: Doidorus Roughly 37,260 light years away from Kaseem and 34,580 Light years from Earth. A Colony fleet landed on Doidorus along with 1,000 colonists to begin building a colonial civilization, Mines, Mining Production faculties and a small sized G.R.F. spaceport. Within a few months the Doidorus mines and mining production Faculties accounted for 2.0% of all G.R.F. supply of building material do to the fact that the planet has Minimal amounts of untapped minerals and metals waiting mined on Doidorus to transport raw building materials between the other G.R.F. planets to help build their civilizations faster. The Battlestar Apollo made a side trip to Doidorus to deliver 50 Mark VIII vipers and a squad of Raptors to defend themselves against a cylon Attack or to hold off long enough for the Battlestar to come to their aid to defend them against a cylon basestar(s).

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era

* G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation

*Commander Alexandria Francis Profile: Born on September 26, 75,029 in the City of Paralía(Greek meaning seaside) on the Colonial Planet: Aquaria of into a family of 2. In 75,047 after Graduating from High school her decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain George Marcos Profile: Born on December 17, 75,025 in the City of Astrapí(Greek meaning Lighting) on the Colonial Moon: Leonis of into a family of 3. In 75,043 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Timothy Harrison Profile: Born on September 17, 75,027 in the City of Nýchta kýknos(Greek meaning Swan Night) on the Colonial Moon: Picon of into a family of 2. In 75,045 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Harry Daniels Profile: Born on April 26, 75,024 in the City of Aidóni(Greek meaning Nightingale) on the Colonial Planet: Aerilon of into a family of 4. In 75,042 Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Daniel Jacobs Profile: Born on May 4, 75028 in the City of Mávro ásos(Greek meaning black Ace) on the Colonial Moon: Gemenon of into a family of 3. In 75,046 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Kathryn Lee Profile: Born on July 17, 74,030 in the City of Agapi(Greek meaning love) on the Colonial Planet Caprica of into a family of 5. In 75,048 after Graduating from High school her decided to Join the Colonial Military academy and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	5. New Technology II

New Technology

July 15, 75082 N.B.E.*

It has been over 15 years have pasted sense the G.R.F.* having colonized Karseem, New Caprica, Earth and other G.R.F. Planets and are prospering and their population to continuing to recover from the 2nd Colonial/Cylon War. The G.R.F. both civilian and military Scientists have in recent years developed new Technology to defend them from themselves and the Cylons or an enemy attack. The G.R.F. population went from 60,000 people went they 1st colonized their new Planets to over 480,000 people(8x's) living on Earth and their other Planets. They have retired both the Battlestar Pegasus and Galactica and have them as Museums.

The G.R.F. government now has a governing council of 6 members(including the G.R.F. President) to make the quick decisions: like if they were suddenly attack by an hostile force and quickly act of building up an attack force or defense force to attack or defend against the hostile forces. the G.R.F. has a galactic House of representatives that does the more Complex decisions to help lead them into the future: one Representative from their Colonies and to represent them. the G.R.F. House of Representatives made up of 67 Members: 4 to 5(sometimes 6 incase of even number) for each Planet to be represented vote on new laws, taxes, Military force organization and resource distribution though their Planets. The G.R.F. government and Military high command decided to reduce the Conscription laws that they put into effect over 15 years ago. They Reduced their conscription laws down to Moderate All Adults service Conscription(16.66% of the Entire Population) Law to give the G.R.F. Military High command the Much needed Manpower operation their New Battlestars that Kaseem is constructed for them to defend themselves.

The G.R.F. both civilian and military Scientists have a few new Classes of G.R.F. ships to help defend the G.R.F. better from a cylon attack. The 1st of the New class of ships is: The William Adama Carrier class designed and developed in Late-75081 as a Supercarrier. The William Adama Carrier class was named in the Honor of Admiral William Adama: the William Adama Carrier class. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 3.75 years to have a G.R.F. Carrier ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production carrier would have approximately 5,750 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. carrier to provide fighter support to give the G.R.F. fighters more of balance to combat a Cylon basestar overwhelming fighter support. The ship would be 2,607.5 meters in length, 394.589 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the William Adama would be 7 Primary Guns, 930 Dual Point-defense turrets and 9 missile tubes. The Defenses of the William Adama Class carrier Traditional Moderate armor plating to protect and adsorb Moderate damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 350 of the latest Vipers with 70 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles. The G.R.F. Military engineers and Scientists give the William Adama Carrier class to the G.R.F. government to begin massive production of as many William Adama Carrier class Super Carriers.

The 2nd ship of the New classes of ships is: The Laura Roslin destroyer class designed and developed in Early-75082 as a Destroyer. They have designed the 1st destroyer class named in the honor the 1st G.R.F. president, President Laura Roslin to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks. The engineers and construction workers said that take would a year to have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Laura Roslin class would have approximately 1,403 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. destroyer. The ship would be 695.33 meters in length, 263.059 meters in width, and 84.124 meters in height. The armaments of the Laura Roslin class would be 17 Primary Guns, 226 Dual Point-defense turrets and 40 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Light armor plating to protect and adsorb light damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 15 of the latest Vipers with 3 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles. The G.R.F. Military engineers and Scientists give the Laura Roslin destroyer class to the G.R.F. government to begin massive production of as many Laura Roslin destroyer class destroyers.

Recently a few weeks ago the G.R.F. Military Engineers and Scientists have designed and developed another type of Warship and their 3rd ship of the New classes of ships is: The Pegasus Cruiser class designed and developed in Mid-750832 as a cruiser. They have designed the 1st cruiser class named the Pegasus Cruiser class to be Support ships to their destroyers, Apollo Class Battlestars and Flattops ships to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 15 months to have a Pegasus Class cruiser ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time. The Pegasus class would have approximately 1,754 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a combat support Cruiser. The ship would be 869.165 meters in length, 328.824 meters in width, and 105.155 meters in height. The armaments of the Pegasus class would be 22 Primary Guns, 299 Dual Point-defense turrets and 22 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Moderate armor plating to protect and adsorb Moderate damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 35 of the latest Vipers with 7 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles. The G.R.F. Military engineers and Scientists give the Pegasus Cruiser class to the G.R.F. government to begin massive production of as many Pegasus Cruiser class Cruisers.

Over the years the G.R.F. scientists and engineers improved their Radar systems. Their newest radar system has the same weakness as its predecessors. The newest radar system can detect ship as far as 2 light years out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what G.R.F. ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as G.R.F. ships. the G.R.F. put the latest the Newest radar system aboard all Available G.R.F. ships as an early warning if cylons were nearly by to jump to a safely or to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

They latest Plasma Cannon systems were 20%'s more powerful them their old Plasma cannon systems and can cause 20% more destructive damage. The G.R.F. military ordered all their military vessels to have the latest Plasma Cannon to have the latest advanced Plasma cannon systems to be installed on them to have them as the latest Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the other Classes of Warships. they have installed the latest Plasma Cannons on along the Defense's of the Kaseem Shipyards and others in their Territory to defend their shipyards from an Cylon attack.

During their recovery time they have a Defense fleet force made up: 13 Apollo Class Battlestars* and 26 Flattop ships in help repairing battle damage from a battle with a Cylon fleet that could attack them or from accidents and with 1,460 Mark XI Vipers to protect their 15 planets with their Planetary Air force Support from a Cylon attack. Each G.F.E. Planet has a Defense fleet made up of a single Battlestar and 2 Flattop Ships with 110 Mark XI Vipers. Their Defense fleet each Planet has 700 Mark XI vipers on the Ground as a Planetary defensive Air force, In total there is 10,500 Mark XI Viper on Ground to give additional fighter support to the protecting fleet or to protect themselves from Cylon Basestar and their support Cylon raiders until a G.R.F. fleet arrived to help them defend against a Cylon attack. Each Planet of the G.R.F. has 2,375 troops, 24 tanks and 16 artillery pieces to defend themselves from any Cylon Planetary Invasions, In total there is 35,623 troops, 356 tanks and 237 artillery pieces to defend the G.R.F. from any Cylon Planetary Invasions.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation

*The Apollo Class Battlestars have over the years of recovery have been Upgraded with the Latest Technology. There are 2 Upgraded Models of the Apollo Class Battlestars: 1st Generation Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from 75063 N.B.E. to Late 75081 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 2nd Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Late 75081 N.B.E. to Present(Status: Active).


	6. Flash-Forward

Flash-Forward

May 4, 75216 N.B.E.*

It has been over 150 years have pasted sense the G.R.F.* having colonized Karseem*, New Caprica*, Earth and other G.R.F. Planets and has prospered sense than and invented new Technology to defend themselves from an enemy attack or to attack an enemy. The G.R.F. population went from 60,000 people went they 1st colonized their new Planets to over 12.022 million people(over 200.366x's of the Original 60,000 survivors over 150 years ago.) living on Earth and their other Planets. They have retired both the Battlestar Pegasus and Galactica and have them as Museums. They have invented the latest Shielding Technology, FLT dive systems, Plasma Cannons and A New Viper designs to help defend the G.R.F. better from a cylon attack.

The G.R.F. government now has a governing council of 22 members(including the G.R.F. President) to make the quick decisions: like if they were suddenly attack by an hostile force and quickly act of building up a attack force or defense force to attack or defend against the hostile forces. the G.R.F. has a galactic House of representatives that does the more Complex decisions to help lead them into the future: one Representative from their Colonies and to represent them. the G.R.F. House of Representatives made up of 219 Members: 14 to 15(sometimes 16 incase of even number) for each Planet to be represented vote on new laws, taxes, Military force organization and resource distribution though their Planets. The G.R.F. government and Military high have over the years reduce the Conscription laws that they put into effect. They Reduced have reduced their conscription laws down to Extensive Conscription(5.0% of the Entire Population) Law to give the G.R.F. Military High command the Much needed Manpower operation their New Battlestars that Kaseem is constructed for them to defend themselves.

During the Recovery time the G.R.F. build 4 more massive Shipyards and 4 medium shipyard in their Territory to help produce more Civilian vessels like Mining Vessels, passenger transports or Supply transports to transport raw materials between the colonies to help build their Civilizations or and more Warships to defend the colonies from Cylon attacks. They have built 12 massive fighters factories in their Territory to produce more Vipers quickly to help in the defense of the G.R.F. They built another massive shipyard and 3 massive Fighter factories at Aleksanter to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster. they built another massive shipyard at Kaseem to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster. they built a massive shipyard along with a Medium sized Shipyard and 2 massive Fighter factories at New Caprica to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster.

They a built another medium sized spaceport at Klaus to help transport G.R.F. Building material supplies produce more Civilian vessels like Mining Vessels, passenger transports or Supply transports to transport raw materials between the colonies to help build their Civilizations or to their other Shipyards to produce more Civilian ships or warships. They built another massive sized shipyard along with 3 massive fighter factories at Alessa to help build Warships and Vipers for the defensive fleet and in a time of war faster. They built another massive shipyard and 2 massive Fighter factories in the Earth to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster. They built another medium sized shipyard along with 2 massive Fighter factories at Sandro to help build civilian vessels and Vipers in peace time or Warships and Vipers in a time of war faster.

In Early-75213 N.B.E. The G.R.F. government and Military high command decided to Replace to of their Conventional Projectile based Main tanks Available with the Advanced Main battle Tank: Type-75. The Type-75 Main Battle tank weights 52.8 tons, has a Length of 10.4335 meters, width 3.564 meters, height 2.53 meters. The Type-75 Main Battle tank has a crew of 3 Crew-members(commander, gunner and driver). The armor of the Type-75 Main Battle tank would new a New Nano-crystal steel like energy absorption Material*, modular ceramic composite energy absorption armor and light-weight upper energy absorption armor that could in theory could absorption a single Plasma Cannon hit before making the Tank Vulnerable to more Plasma cannon hits. The Type-75 Main Battle tank Main gun would be a 120 mm(4.724 in.) smoothbore Plasma cannon with automatic loader. The Type-75 Main Battle tank secondary Armaments would be a 12.7 mm(0.5 in) fully Automatic Plasma machine gun, 7.62 mm(1/3 in) Fully automatic Plasm machine gun.

The Type-75 Main Battle tank is powered by Engine that has 1,320 hp/2,530 rpm Power/weight 29.7 hp/ton Transmission Continuously variable transmission(Hydraulic Mechanical Transmission) Suspension Hydro-pneumatic Active suspension. The power source of the Type-75 Main Battle tank is 6 Advanced Military Hydrogen fuel cell Batteries stacked 3 high by 2 across the floor in the back area of the Vehicle to generate enough power to power the tank at top speed for roughly 3 days, 21 hours and 56 minutes before the Advanced Military Hydrogen fuel cell Batteries needed to be refueled and recharged. The Type-75 Main Battle tank has an operational range of 528 km and has a speed Forward: 70 km/h(43.496 mph) and Backward: 70 km/h(43.496 mph).

Around the Same time The G.R.F. government and Military high Command scientists and engineers decided to Replace nearly all current Small firearms with their Most advance Firearm weapons available to Them. Some of the Replacements included 1st generation highly Improved and Advance Laser Guide Leopard K-02 and Swan M-15 Plasma Pistols. Both the Laser Guide Leopard K-02 and Swan M-15 Model Plasma Pistols weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol Models was 1 full size bigger than their Conventional Projectile based Fire arms. The Advance Laser Guide Leopard K-02 and Swan M-15 Plasma Pistols barrel and was made the same type of extremely high heat extortion material that their Capital Ship-to-ship Plasma Cannon Barrel that could extortion extreme heat of a Plasma shot from the barrel to not make Belt Melt from the Extreme Heat. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine was roughly of Conventional Projectile Pistol size(the same size as a Beretta U22 Neos pistol); However instead of Have Conventional Projectile Based Ammo the Leopard K-02 and Swan M-15 Plasma Pistol would have a very Conservatively designed Air-tie Oxygen clip in it with a miniature Fusion(similar to the sun) powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

In Mid-75213 N.B.E. The G.R.F. government and Military high command scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Generation Advance Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or SM-01 Rifle for their Ground forces to be more Effective against any possible threats like maybe: themselves or the Cylons. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to most U.F.I.U.E. fully automatic Conventional Projectile based Rifles. The SM-01 Rifle weighted about 12.566 lbs. or 5.700 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the SM-01 is a fully barrel size bigger then a Conventional Projectile based Rifle barrel and was made of the Synthetic Metal like Material with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel.

Sense the SM-01 had a Smaller Barrel size compared to their Plasma Pistol and Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant. The SM-01 had a smaller punch it compare to their Leopard K-02 and Swan M-15 Pistol and Semi-automatic rifle. They designed into the SM-01 an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the SM-01 fired at a fast rate then both their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01 had a reload magazine about the size of a Conventional Projectile based Rifle magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The SM-01 had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

Around the time Year, The G.R.F. government and Military high command Scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Generation Advance Semi-automatic Rifle design. The designed Plasma Semi-Automatic Rifle or Phoenix Firebird-02 weighting roughly at 15.7081 lbs. or 7.125074307 Kgs. The barrel of the Plasma Semi-automatic Rifle was a full size bigger that the Conventional Projectile based Rifle barrel and was made of the same Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Phoenix Firebird-02 has reload magazine about the size of a Conventional Projectile based Rifle magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature Fusion powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a fully Automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The Automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. They designed the Phoenix Firebird-02 to have smaller barrels compared to their designed Plasma Pistol it did less damage to an enemy combatant; The Phoenix Firebird-02 was redesigned similarly to the SM-01 Rifle design and nearly all the same fire systems as the SM-01 Rifle and its precious design except for the Fully automatic loading and reloading system.

In Early-75214 N.B.E. The G.R.F. government and Military high command scientists and engineers designed the G.R.F. Military Grade first Body Suit armor and face cover helmet. The Body suit armor weight about 45 lbs. and was made up of an Newly Developed strong light weight steel like material that G.R.F. Scientists and Engineers have decades of research and development. The armor was like a protect shell for the G.R.F. troops along with the protective Armor the G.R.F. Military high command scientists and engineers designed an Experimental very small miniature shield emitter powered by a Fusion power Batter in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 2 plasma blasts from a plasma Pistol, 4 plasma Blasts from a Fully Automatic plasma Rifle. The shield could take about 16 Conventional projectile based Round hits from a Cylon Cybernetic troops conventional Fully Automatic Machine Gun rounds or a grenade explosion before failing. They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new body suit Armor for G.R.F. Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies(green is Friendly, Blue if injured, and Yellow meaning if their Dead) and enemies(in the Color Red).

In Late-75214 N.B.E., The G.R.F. Civilian and Military scientists and engineers have made large advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. they designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident. The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

In Early-75215 N.B.E., The G.R.F. scientists and engineers improved their Radar systems. Their newest radar system has the same weakness as its predecessors. The newest radar system can detect ship as far as 10 light years out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what G.R.F. ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as G.R.F. ships. the G.R.F. put the latest the Newest radar system aboard all Available G.R.F. ships as an early warning if cylons were nearly by to jump to a safely or to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

Around the same-time of year, G.R.F. scientists and engineers have designed their latest Plasma Cannon systems were 3x's more powerful them their old Plasma cannon systems and can cause 3x's more destructive damage. The G.R.F. military ordered all their military vessels to have the latest Plasma Cannon to have the latest advanced Plasma cannon systems to be installed on them to have them as the latest Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the other Classes of Warships. they have installed the latest Plasma Cannons on along the Defense's of the Kaseem Shipyards and others in their Territory to defend their shipyards from an Cylon attack.

In Late-75215 N.B.E., The G.R.F. scientist and engineers design their latest Viper design to help the Survival rate of the G.R.F. viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark XIII viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark VIII but with one change. the Mark XIII has a 6th generation miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 9.5 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. The G.R.F. military ordered all Mark XIII Vipers aboard all their military vessels and bases on their colonies.

around the same-time of year, The G.R.F. scientists and engineers have designed the 7th generation shield generator can generate shield powerful enough to it the pounding of 209 nuclear missiles. The G.R.F. ordered all their latest military vessels to be equip with the 7th generation shield Generators to protect their ships from enemy fire along with G.R.F. Traditional heavily armory hull to protect inner hull from missile impacts. The G.R.F. Scientists and engineers have designed the 7th generation FLT dive system. The 7th generation FLT dives go can 650 light years in one jump. The 7th generation FLT dive system had the same weakness as their predecessors, it needed a recharging a day, 2 hours and 15 minutes so the scientists and engineers design in each new G.R.F. vessel with 2 Fusion reactors instead of the Traditional one. The other fusion reactor was to power the 7th generation FLT dive system and the FLT system now had made a jump in 22 ½ minutes. A G.R.F. ship with a 7th Generation FLT Dive system could Travel from earth to their furthest colony: Kaseem shipyard 71,840 light years away earth in just a day, 17 hours and a little over 26 minutes. The G.R.F. ordered all their ships to be equipped with the 7th Generation FLT dive system.

During their recovery time they have a Defense fleet force made up: 45 Apollo Class Battlestars*, 30 William Adama Class* Carriers, 60 Laura Roslin class* Destroyers, 45 Pegasus class* Cruisers, and 30 Flattop ships in help repairing battle damage from a battle with a Cylon fleet that could attack them or from accidents and with 15,225 Mark XI Vipers to protect their 15 planets with their Planetary Air force Support from a Cylon attack. Each G.F.E. Planet has a Defense fleet made up of 3 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. carriers, 4 destroyers, 3 cruisers and 2 Flattop Ships with 1,075 Mark XI Vipers. Their Defense fleet each Planet has 700 Mark XI vipers on the Ground as a Planetary defensive Air force, In total there is 10,500 Mark XI Viper on Ground to give additional fighter support to the protecting fleet or to protect themselves from Cylon Basestar and their support Cylon raiders until a G.R.F. fleet arrived to help them defend against a Cylon attack. Each Planet of the G.R.F. has 3,512 to 3,513 troops, 35 Advanced tanks and 23 artillery pieces to defend themselves from any Cylon Planetary Invasions, In total there is 52,691 troops, 527 tanks and 351 artillery pieces to defend the G.R.F. from any Cylon Planetary Invasions.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation

*Kaseem is Roughly 71,840 Light years ago from Earth and 4,500 light years way from New Caprica

*New Caprica is Roughly 67,340 Light years ago from Earth and 4,500 light years way from Kaseem.

*G.R.F. scientists and engineers have spend years and millions of dollars doing research and developed into development an energy Absorption Material. Finally as of Late-75212 they have developed their own Energy Absorption Material.

* The Apollo Class Battlestars have over the years of recovery have been Upgraded with the Latest Technology. There are 8 Upgraded Models of the Apollo Class Battlestars: 1st Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from 75063 N.B.E. to Late 75081 N.B.E.(Status Retired and Scarped); 2nd Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Late 75081 N.B.E. to Mid-75100 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped), 3rd Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Mid 75100 N.B.E. to Early-75119 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped);4th Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Early-75119 N.B.E. to Early-75138 N.B.E.(Status: Active but Beginning to Retire them and Scarped); 5th Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Early-75138 N.B.E to Late-75156 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 6th Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Late-75156 N.B.E. to Mid-75175 N.B.E.(Status: Active);7th Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Mid-75175 N.B.E. to Early-75194 N.B.E.(Status: Active). Finally the latest 8th Generation Modified Model of the Apollo class Battlestar from Early-75194 N.B.E. to the Present(Status: Active).

*The William Adama Class carrier have over the years of recovery have been Upgraded with the Latest Technology. There are 7 Upgraded Models of the Apollo Class Battlestars: 1st Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Late 75081 N.B.E. to Mid-75100 (Status: Retired and Scarped); 2nd Generation Modified Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Mid-75100 N.B.E. to Early-75,119 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped), 3rd Generation Modified Model of William Adama Class carrier from Early-75119 N.B.E. to Early-75138 N.B.E.(Status: Active but Beginning to Retire them and Scarped);4th Generation Modified Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Early-75138 N.B.E. to Late-75156 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 5th Generation Modified Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Late-75156 N.B.E to Mid-75175 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 6th Generation Modified Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Mid-75175 N.B.E. to Early-75194 N.B.E.(Status: Active). Finally the Latest 7th Generation Modified Model of the William Adama Class carrier from Early 75194 N.B.E. to the Present(Status: Active).

*The Laura Roslin class Destroyers have over the years of recovery have been Upgraded with the Latest Technology. There are 7 Upgraded Models of the Apollo Class Battlestars: 1st Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Early-75082 N.B.E. to Late-75100(Status: Retired and Scarped); 2nd Generation Modified Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Late-75100 N.B.E. to Mid-75,119 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped), 3rd Generation Modified Model of Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Mid-75119 N.B.E. to Mid-75138 N.B.E.(Status: Active but Beginning to Retire and Scarp);4th Generation Modified Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Mid-75138 N.B.E. to Early-75157 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 5th Generation Modified Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Early-75157 N.B.E to Late-75175 N.B.E.(Status: Active); 6th Generation Modified Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Late-75175 N.B.E. to Mid-75194 N.B.E.(Status: Active). Finally the Latest 7th Generation Modified Model of the Laura Roslin class Destroyer from Mid-75194 N.B.E. to Present(Status: Active).

*The Pegasus class Cruisers have over the years of recovery have been Upgraded with the Latest Technology. There are 7 Upgraded Models of the Apollo Class Battlestars: 1st Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Mid-75082 N.B.E. to Early-75101(Status: Retired and Scarped); 2nd Generation Modified Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Early-75100 N.B.E. to Late-75,119 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped), 3rd Generation Modified Model of Pegasus class Cruiser from Late-75119 N.B.E. to Late-75138 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped);4th Generation Modified Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Late-75138 N.B.E. to Mid-75157 N.B.E.(Status: Retired and Scarped); 5th Generation Modified Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Mid-75157 N.B.E to Early-75176 N.B.E.(Status: Active but beginning Retire and Scrap); 6th Generation Modified Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Early-75176 N.B.E. to Late-75194 N.B.E.(Status: Active). Finally the Latest 7th Generation Modified Model of the Pegasus class Cruiser from Late-75194 N.B.E. to Present(Status: Active).


	7. Peace or War and Information

Peace or War and Information

June 12, 75216 N.B.E.*

Now with G.R.F.* having a defense strong fleet it was time to make contact with the Cylons after 150 years of Recovery to see if the Cylons have New and better ships that they had 150 years ago. They wanted to see if the Cylons wanted to have Peace and Coexist with Mankind or to go to war with Mankind and try to annihilate mankind that would result in a long bloody horrifying war many deaths to both sides both Human and Cylon. The G.R.F. decided to send a diplomat Fleet made up of single Armonía class Diplomat Ship* and a single Flattop ship with 45 Mark XIX Vipers as fighter support and protection to show to the Cylons that they wanted peace and not war. If the Cylons attack The Diplomat Fleet than the Flattop Ship would provide cover long enough for the diplomat ships to escape and tell the G.R.F. choose war instead of Peace.

They use the latest Radar systems to search for a small Cylon Pistol fleet with a single Cylon basestar. The find a small Pistol fleet and made contact with the Cylons. The Cylon fleet were surprised to see a Colonial fleet (that what the Cylons still call them because they don't know that the Colonial's chance the name of their Galactic Government.) after all these years of searching the Galaxy for Colonial forces that might have survived the destruction of the 12 original Colonies over 150 years ago. The G.R.F. trying to make contact with the Cylons Person to Person, the Cylon pistol fleet received orders from the Cylon Council to if possible attack the Colonial fleet and disable their FTL dives. They them would them have boarding parties and board the ships to get Intel on the Colonial Military force size and were their Colonies where to exterminate mankind bring an end to the Plague of Mankind. The Cylon pistol fleet opened fired on the Diplomat fleet and the 2 fleets and a battle that last long enough for the G.R.F. Fleet to jump to safety.

During the attack the Cylons were surprised to see that the Colonials have development some type of Energy shield to block their Missile Bombardment attacks and their Swamps of Cylon Raiders. The G.R.F. Flattop ship launched it vipers and began to open fire of the Cylon Basestar only to see that the Basestar was taking light to moderate damage but not heavy damage from the flattops main Plasma Cannons. The diplomat fleet was able to return to Earth the Capital of the G.R.F. unharmed but that their shields took heavy drainage from the Cylon pistol fleet to deliver the news that the Cylon have attacked them and have chosen war instead of Peace. The G.R.F government's fears have come true; the Cylons have chosen war and the annihilation of the Mankind instead of Peace and coexist with Mankind. Now the G.R.F. has to prepare for all out war against the Cylon council and their military forces.

The G.R.F. government and Military High command put into effect a Limited Military Service by Requirement conscription Law(6.66% of the entire population) to recruit more manpower to help fight in a war with the Cylons; within a few weeks the Military high command was able to recruit recruits into the Military. They send 41.25% of their Recruits into their Ground forces(Air force, Marines, Army) to become troops to defend the G.R.F. planets from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. They send the remainder of their Recruits into their Galactic Navy to become New Crew-members or Replaces for new galactic warship their shipyard would begin to production to defend the G.R.F. planets from possible Cylon Space Invasions. The G.R.F. are 1/3 of all their Civilian factories and Production facilities to switch from making Civilian equipment and become making Military Equipment from their ground forces to use to fight a possible Cylon Attack.

The G.R.F. Government ordered their massive shipyards and fighter factories on Earth to go into wartime Production and to begin Producing as many William Adama class carriers and more Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other carriers that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets. (a Massive shipyard at Earth can Produce a William Adama Class Carrier in 9 months(5X's faster) at Wartime Production instead of 3.75 years for a Massive shipyard at normal Production time). The G.R.F. could have a William Adama Class Carriers ready of Service in 4.5 months with both Massive Shipyards producing at wartime Production. They ordered their both their massive sized shipyards and fighter factories on Aleksanter to which from mainly building citizen vessels into wartime Production to produce as many G.R.F. destroyers as Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other G.R.F. destroyers. The G.R.F. could have a G.R.F. Destroyer ready for Service in a month and a little more then 6 days.

They ordered their Moderate Size shipyard(a Moderately sized Shipyard at Wartime Production can Produce a warship 3x's faster that at normal Production time.) at Klaus to go into wartime Production of Flattop ships as support ships for the warships that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets. The G.R.F. could have a G.R.F. Flattop ready for service in 2 months. They ordered the Kaseem colony's massive shipyards to put massive Shipyard into wartime Production to began building as many Apollo Class Battlestars as soon as possible take the place of other battlestars that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets or to replace ones that were destroyed by the Cylon Basestars or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets. The G.R.F. could have a Apollo Class Battlstar ready for service in 1.8 months. They ordered the 3 massive Fighter factories at New Caprica into wartime Production to began Producing massive amounts of Mark IX Vipers and Raptors to Replace Mark IX Vipers and Raptors lost in war against the Cylons.

They government ordered both their massive shipyards and fighter factories on Alessa to go into wartime Production to help in the Production of Pegasus Class Cruisers as soon as possible take the place of other Cruisers that were ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleet or were destroyed by Cylon basestars and their Cylon raiders or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets. The G.R.F. could have a Pegasus Class cruiser ready for service in 1 1/2 months. The G.R.F government ordered both their medium and Massive sized shipyards and fighter factories on Sandro to go into wartime Production on Producing as many Flattop ships and more Vipers as soon as possible take the place of other flattop ships that were either ordered to become part of the G.R.F. attack fleets or where destroyed by Cylon basestars and their Cylon Raiders or to get their Attack fleets more firepower to fight the cylon fleets and to have Flattop ships to repair battle damage from engages with a cylon fleet. The G.R.F. could have a Flattop ship ready for service in 20 days.

The G.R.F. sent small Scout Stealth Fleet made up of a Flattop ship as carrier for a few squadrons of stealth Vipers and Raptors along with their best to pilots and Spies on a 4 month long mission deep into Cylon territory to get the cylons lasted designs of their ships and find how their New ships were designed and able to take More damage in battling G.R.F. ships and not to just be destroyed easily with their Latest weapons systems. When the G.R.F. stealth Fleet retuned to Earth; where G.R.F. Military Command center was to get the lasted reports. However the Cylon were able to get a Cylon Spy into the G.R.F territory and she made her way to the Earth with the Stealth Fleet to gather the Designs of the G.R.F. latest ships and Vipers along with the Coordinates of their Colonies for the Cylon attack them and to find how their ships were designed. However the G.R.F. was able to find her with the Cylon Detection System before she was able to transmission the locations of the G.R.F. colonies and designs of the G.R.F. ships and Vipers to the Cylons to find how the G.R.F. ships defense were designed to find away around them.

The G.R.F. stealth fleet was able to get the designs of the Cylon latest warships to find how their new ships were designed to the G.R.F. Military Command Center. The G.R.F. military see that the Cylons have started put Moderate amount of Armor plating of their Basestars but not as thick as their Battlestars armored hulls to last longer in Battles with the G.R.F. Battlestars. The Cylons have began to pull into their Basestars for the first time 23 Primary guns with systems similar to the old G.R.F. primary gun systems to have to cause more Damage to the G.R.F. ships and draining their defense Shields to destroy them. They saw how the Cylons are begin to pick a few of the Colonial ideas. the Cylons decided to use a fighter launching system similar to the G.R.F. Viper launching tube systems. How the Cylon took out their outer hull Raider launch bays to not give the G.R.F. ships easy targets on their Basestar and easier to destroy by targeting their outer Hull Raider Launch bays to cause secondary explosions to made the Basestar weaker and easier to destroy.

The Cylons have redesigned their launch system and their Basestars now have 93 inner launching tubes similar to the G.R.F. design to launch their 464 Cylon Raiders to either attack an enemy or defend against an enemy's fighter support. They seen that the Cylon Basestar Radar systems were improved but not as advanced as the G.R.F. radar systems that can scan a 10 light year diameter around their ships to scan for Friendly or Hostile. The Cylon Basetar Radar systems can scan a 2 1/2 light year diameter around the ship to scan for friendly or Hostile Ships. The G.R.F. is begin to see the Cylons develop better defense for their Basestars to have a high survival rate in battling G.R.F. battlestars from the Information that their Stealth Fleet brought back to them.

The G.R.F. Military High command set up 3 attack fleets from take some ships from their Defenses fleet to form the attack fleets. The Attack fleets are under the command of Rear Admiral(Upper half), Admiral Joshua Cain*, his 2nd in command Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Marcos Adama* and Captain Timothy Daniels* as the command officers of the 3 attack fleets. Each attack fleet is made up of 5 Battlestars, 5 Destroyers, 2 G.R.F. Carriers, 3 Cruisers and 2 Flattop ships with 1,070 Mark XI vipers to be on stand by and ready to receive orders to attack a Cylon Fleet.

* * *

* N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era

* G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation

*The G.R.F. civilian and some military Scientists have a new class of ship: The Armonía class designed and developed in Early-75175. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 2 years, 4 months and a little more than 23 days to have an Armonía class G.R.F. Diplomatic ship ready for service with normal shipyard production. The Armonía class would have approximately 3,363 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship and could carry 7,567 passengers. The Ships Role would be as a Diplomatic ship to have a mobile Diplomatic negotiation ship. The ship would be 1,666.9395 meters in length, 274.8045 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Armonía class would be 4 Primary Guns, 172 Dual Point-defense turrets and 6 missile tubes. The Defenses of the Armonía class were Traditional Moderate armor plating to protect and adsorb Moderate damage from anti-ship missiles, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 15 of the latest Vipers with 3 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles. The G.R.F. Military engineers and Scientists give the Armonía class to the G.R.F. government to begin massive production of as many Armonía class Diplomatic ships.

*Joshua Cain is descendant of Vice Admiral Cain, one of the original survivors and heroes of the Colonial fleet over 150 years ago. Joshua Cain was born in May 12, 75,127 in the city of Orizontas(Greek meaning Horizon) on G.R.F. Planet Chryssa into a family of 5 children. He is the middle child of the family and 1 of 2 children in his family that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military as his Ancestor: Fleet Admiral of the G.R.F. Fleet, Admiral Helena Cain. he wanted to become a career G.R.F. Galactic Naval officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

* Marcos Adama is descendant of Rear Admiral (Upper half) William Adama, one of the hero's of the Colonial Fleet over 150 years ago. Marcos Adama was born in May 12, 75,127 in the city of Liakáda(Greek meaning sunshine) on G.R.F. Planet Alessa into a family of 6 children. He is the 2 child of the family and 1 of 3 children in his family that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Mother and his Ancestor: Chief Admiral of Space Naval Operations, Admiral William "Bill" Adama. he wanted to become a career G.R.F. Galactic Naval officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Timothy Daniels is the 2nd in command of Admiral Marcos Adama's 1st attack fleet. Captain Timothy Daniels Profile: Timothy Daniels was born in March 12, 75,146 in the city of Liveloúla(Greek meaning Dragonfly) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 1 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career G.R.F. Galactic Naval officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	8. The Battle of Caominhe

The Battle of Caominhe

October 25, 75216 N.B.E.*

It as been 4 months since the war between the G.R.F.* and the Cylons has began. The G.R.F. radar centers in the Territory are on high alert and are scanning for possible Cylon Fleet movements and of them coming to close and attack them. The Cylons have sent small scout fleets each made up of a single Basestar to search across the Galaxy for the G.R.F. and their Territory sense all their Spies have been found by the G.R.F. cylon Detection system and than executed by the G.R.F. government for being spies before they were able to complete their missions. A few of their missions were to either send the Cylons the coordinates of the G.R.F. Planets and destroy them or send them the Plans of their latest ships and their Defense capabilities and offense capabilities along with their Planetary defense capabilities.

During that time the G.R.F. have Produced and have ready of active service 2 Battlestars, 3 destroyers, 2 Pegasus Class cruisers and 6 Flattop ships along with over 11,500 Mark XIII Vipers from their shipyards and Fighter factories. The G.R.F. ground forces have a total of 135,016(included the ground forces reserves of personnel) group troops, 1,350(Including the reserves of Advanced tanks and their crews personnel) advanced tanks and 900 advanced artillery pieces to defend their G.R.F. Planets from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. The G.R.F. Military High command assigned the New Battlestars, Destroyers, Cruisers and 2 Flattop ships to their Attack fleets to increase their fleets firepower. Each G.R.F. attack fleets now has 5 to 6 Battlestars, 4 G.R.F. destroyers, 2 G.R.F. Carriers, 3 to 4 Pegasus class Cruisers and 6 flattop ships with 1,200 Mark XIII vipers to be on stand by and ready to receive orders to attack a Cylon fleet. Each of the G.R.F. planets have a defensive army of roughly 9,002 group troops, 90 advanced tanks and 60 advanced artillery pieces to defend their Planet from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. The remaining Ships were assigned to different Defense fleet that were protection their Home-worlds from a cylon attack.

There is one cylon scout fleet(made up of 2 Cylon Basestars with 928 Cylon Raiders) that was within 10 Light years but got no closer than 3 light years from the G.R.F. territory and still making Jumps around the G.R.F. looking for their Planets. The scout fleet made a Jump and arrived just above the G.R.F Planet Caominhe. The G.R.F. defense fleet above Coaminhe picked up the Cylon scout fleet on their radar. The Defense fleet of Caominhe has a G.R.F. destroyer, 2 Battlestars, a G.R.F. Carrier and 3 Flattop ships along with over 1,000 Mark XIII Vipers(Including the Planets Supporting Vipers to help them) to defend their G.R.F. planet from a Cylon attack because the G.R.F. took 1 their Destroyer's and Carrier's to become part of one of their attack Fleets.

Commander Alex O'Reilly* aboard the Battestar Caprica to Captain Austin Thomas* "Captain we have a Cylon Basestar 15,000 meters and closing, their Launching Raiders". Captain Thomas "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell your Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Caominhe planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us Against the Cylon Raiders. Commander Alex sent a Distress signal to the G.R.F. high command to sent reinforcements as soon as their available." Commander Alex "Yes sir."

Over the next few minutes of Battle the Caominhe Planetary Military fighter command responded to the Caominhe defensive Fleet were able to launch 240 MK XIII Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Planetary Air force Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. 4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 MK XIII Vipers were in Orbit and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Dragon Slayer 1, Box 2." Captain Jason Jones*(one of Lt. Colonel Hillary smith's 2nd in commands) Dragon Slayer 2 "Copy that Dragon slayer 2, Box 3.", Dragon Slayer 4 "Copy that Dragon Slayer 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIII Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy targets engaging their defensive fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 240 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle above Caominhe has just began.

After the Opening Volley of G.R.F. missiles the 2 groups of fighter clashed with a massive Battle of Fighter Superior that lasted for 2 hours and ending with G.R.F. MK XIII Vipers and their Pilots Victorious with losing roughly 75 MK XIII. During the Battle the Technological superior of the Viper XIII have proved it's itself in the Battle against overwhelming numbers of Cylon Raider. In the Battle Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith along with her Wingman: Captain Jason Jones thanks to their years of intense combat training and extraordinary Teamwork were able to destroy between them 7 Cylon Raiders; however Both their Viper XIII Vipers defense shields by the end of the Battle were hammered and drain along with Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith's Viper XIII taking Minimal damage to Her Viper's right wing.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 2 hours and ended with the G.R.F. fleet being victorious but with the Battlestar Caprica taking light damage from the Cylon Basestar able to drain the shields install they failed and with their armored plating taking light damage for the Cylon Basestar's Primary Guns, they have lost 78 Mark XI vipers. The Cylon Basestar was destroyed along with all their cylon Raiders however they to send a message to the Cylon Council last minute. The G.R.F. fleet was able to pick up the message that the Cylons transmitted lasted minute before it was destroyed to the Cylon Council. The message was the coordinates of Caominhe and their Defenses to finally give the Location of a G.R.F. Planet that they can destroy. Captain Thomas now knows that the Cylons council will be sending a massive cylon fleet to destroy the defense fleet and the G.R.F. Planet.

Captain Thomas knew that within a few hours or Days at most the Cylon would and the Real battle for Coaminhe would begin. The G.R.F. military command said that nearest reinforces would be the defensive fleet above Aleksanter would arrive at Caominhe in a little less than 38 hours and would be their only reinforcements due to the a little more 8 day time travel for the 1st G.R.F. Battle group to arrive at Coaminhe and being more ships and firepower. The Alekanter Defense fleet was under the Command of Captain William Daniels* and was ordered to help the Coaminhe fleet defend their Planet. His fleet was made up 2 Destroyers, 2 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F. carriers, a cruiser and 3 flattop ships along with 970 Mark IX Vipers to help the Coaminhe fleet defend their G.R.F. Planet.

During that time the Cylons were organizing a Cylon attack fleet made up of 20 Basestars and 9,280 Cylon raiders to attack Coaminhe and destroy it. although their were closer than any other Cylon attack fleet take the Cylon fleet 39 hours to arrive at Coaminhe and destroy the G.R.F. defense fleet and the colony from their less advanced FLT. dives than the more Advanced G.R.F. FTL drives given the G.R.F. time to bring time Reinforcements. The G.R.F. reinforcement fleet arrived Just in time at Coaminhe and Captain William Daniel took command of the Defense of Coaminhe with Thomas as his 2nd in command due to his Fleet have more ships and firepower and began to get into position to defend Coaminhe from a Cylon attack. Commander Joseph Williams to Captain Daniels "sir, a massive fleet of cylon Basestars 25,000 Meters and closing, their Launching Raiders." Captain Daniels "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, during all weapons online, and tell them to tell their Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Caominhe planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us against the Cylon Raiders."Commander Alex "Yes sir."

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the G.R.F. victorious but they barely were able to hold the space above Coaminhe. During the Battle their destroyers were able each to take out 2 Cylon Basestars and caused moderate damage to 2 other basestars thanks to their extra missile tubes to launch ship to ship missiles. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Cylon Basestars(4 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Destroyers damaged) and moderate damage to 4 other Basestars before they were destroyed. Their Carriers were each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to take out 6 Cylon basestars(2 by themselves and finished off the 4 cylon Basestars that their Battlestars damaged) and caused moderate damage to 2 others before being destroyed. their Cruiser was able to destroy 3 Cylon Basestars(1 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their carriers damaged) to cause moderate damage to another Basestar before being destroyed. Their flattops ships were able to destroy 3 Cylon Basestars (2 by themselves and finished off the cylon Basestar that their cruiser damaged) and caused light to moderate damage to 2 other basestars before being destroyed.

The G.R.F. fleet lost 4 of their Battlestars, flattop ships and their Carriers, along with them losing 781 XI Vipers and with their cruiser taking heavy damage and their Destroyer taking moderate damage. the cruiser lost it's heavy armor hull plating and had multiple hull breaches causing the Crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches, they cause all their Viper Launching Tube from Cylon Basestar and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. Their Destroyer lost half of its heavy armor hull plating and has a few hull Breaches causing the crew to seal off the areas were the breach where, they lost all the Viper launching tubes from the Cylon Basestar Primary Guns.

Coaminhe took moderate damage from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm the Coaminhe fighter defense. (True the XIII Vipers have better Defenses that could take more punishment and weapons to destroy the Cylon raiders but the Raiders outnumbered the XIII Vipers 4.61 to 1.) The people suffered 2,500 civilians being killed and with 3,000 others being wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into the Build went shoot down. Their shipyard took moderate damage from the Raiders targeting the Shipyard destroy it from production warships to fight them. It would take about 3 weeks to repair the damage done to their Shipyard and have it fully operational and begin producing warships to fight the Cylons.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Alex O'Reilly is the 2nd in command of the Coaminhe Defense fleet. Commander Alex O'Reilly's Profile: Alex O'Reilly was born in April 15, 75,151 in the city of Eirinikó Méros(Greek meaning Peaceful place) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 5 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 2 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Austin Thomas is the Coaminhe's commanding officer of the Coaminhe Defense fleet. Captain Austin Thomas Profile: Austin Thomas was born in March 12, 75,148 in the city of Voúlisi Fotiá(Greek meaning Fire will) on G.R.F. Planet Caominhe of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 2 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Hillary Smith is the Coaminhe's commanding officer of the Coaminhe Planetary Defense Air forces. Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith Profile: Hillary Smith was born in April 5, 75,144 in the city of Monachikós Lýkos(Greek meaning Lone Wolf) on G.R.F. Planet Caominhe of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 6 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Hillary Smith graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as one of top Viper Pilots and assigned to her Home-worlds: Coaminhe Planetary Air force. She was a strong Believer in having as many Combat Training Secessions Per a Month to be ready for any Interstellar Threat.

*Jason Jones is one of the Coaminhe's 2nd in command officers of the Coaminhe Planetary Defense Air forces. Captain Jason Jones Profile: Jason Jones was born in September 25, 75,146 in the city of Monachikós Arkoúda(Greek meaning Lone Bear) on G.R.F. Planet Caominhe of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Jason Jones graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as a Highly Capable Viper Pilots and assigned to the Coaminhe Planetary Air force.

*William Daniels is the commanding officer of the Alekanter Defense fleet. Captain William Daniels Profile: Captain William Daniels was born in March 12, 75,146 in the city of Nýchta Orízontas(Greek meaning Night Horizon) on G.R.F. Planet Alekanter of into a family of 5 Children. He is the 4th child of the family and 2 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	9. The Battle of Cepheus Point 09

November 5, 75216 N.B.E.*, At 7:30 P.M.

The Battle of Cepheus Point 09

It as been 11 1/2 Days sense the Battle of Coaminhe; sense than the G.R.F.* switched their 2nd attack fleet to the New Coaminhe defense fleet to protect the Coaminhe Colony while the G.R.F. shipyards build replace ships they lost in the Battle of Coaminhe. the Cylons have made their way to one of the G.R.F. heavily encrypted mark Bowie's to try a new copy breaking Algorithm to try crack into the heavily encrypted Bowie to get the Latest information on the locations on the G.R.F. Fleets and sizes, colonies and their defensive and offensive capabilities to overwhelm them and destroy them to being an end to the plague of Mankind.

The G.R.F. received an alert from a Bowie at Cepheus Point 09* in the Cepheus Galactic Sector that a Cylon scout ship with a protection fleet trying to access the Galactic Bowie with a new Copy Breaking Algorithm. The G.R.F. sends the 1st attack fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Marcos Adama that was roughly 841.32 light years from Cepheus point 09. The 1st attack fleet was on a patrol mission to get information of Cylon fleet movements and sizes to find were was the right place to strike at the Cylons. The 1st attack fleet set course to Cepheus Point 09 and would arrive in a little more than an hour and a little more then 17 2/3 minutes to destroy the Cylon Fleet that that trying to crack their Heavy Encrypted Bowie to gain access to their colonies locations and fleet sizes to destroy them.

The 1st attack fleet came out of FTL out 60,000 meters away from Cepheus Point 09 and began to scan for the Cylon fleet. They found that the Cylon Scout ship's Protection fleet is made up of 6 Cylon Basestars with 2,784 Cylon raiders from an attack by a G.R.F. attack fleet that would try to attack while the cylons aboard the scout ship was trying their new copy breaking Algorithm on the Bowie to try crack into the Bowie for information. Captain John Murphy* aboard the Judgment* to Admiral Adama "Admiral we have arrived at Cepheus Point 09 and are detecting a Cylon fleet." Admiral Adama "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, tell all our ships and tell our Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes, sir."

Over the next few minutes of Battle their G.R.F. supercarriers fighter command responded to the Admiral Adama's 1st attack Fleet were able to launch over 180 MK XIII Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Navy Air force Commander Henry George* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. A minute later all 180 MK XIII Vipers were launched and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Colonel John Francisco to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Serpent 1, Box 2." Lt. Commander George Timothy*(Commander Henry George's 2nd in command) Serpent 2 "Copy that Serpent 2, Box 3.", Serpent 4 "Copy that Serpent 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIII Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the Enemy Targets engaging their defensive Fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 5 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 150 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle at Cepheus point 09 has just began.

After the Opening Volley of G.R.F. missiles the 2 groups of fighter clashed with a massive Battle of Fighter Superior that lasted for 2 hours and ending with G.R.F. MK XIII Vipers and their Pilots Victorious with losing roughly 199 MK XIII. During the Battle the Technological superior of the Viper XIII have proved it's itself in the Battle against overwhelming numbers of Cylon Raider. In the Battle Commander Henry George along with her Wingman: Lt. Commander George Timothy thanks to their years of Moderate combat training and well trusted Teamwork were able to destroy between them 5 Cylon Raiders; however Both their Viper XIII Vipers defense Shields by the end of the Battle were hammered and Drain along with Lt. Commander George Timothy's Viper XIII taking Moderate damage to his Viper's Left Wing.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 12 hours and ended with the G.R.F. being victorious and the Cylon fleet destroyed and taking minimal losses from the Cylon fleet, they only lost 199 Mk XIII vipers it the massive fighter fight between their Vipers and the Cylon raiders. The G.R.F. fleet lost only one Flattop ship. A few others taking minimal damage to their heavily armored hulls from the few Cylon basestar primary guns and few lucky missile hits last minute before the Basestars were destroyed. During the Battle the G.R.F. fleet lost their Flattop Ship from a single Cylon basetar focusing all its Nuclear missiles at the Flattop and able to disable its shield and that the Cylon basetar joined by another focused their Primary gun fired eating away from the Flattop ships heavily armored hull and finally able with a few Nuclear missile hits after their Primary gun eat away the Flattop ships armor destroying it. However before the Cylon fleet was destroyed but their scout ship were able break partially though the heavily encrypted Bowie Cepheus Point 09 and transmit some information to the Cylon council that it got from the Partially break though. they give the Cylon council the coordinates of the G.R.F Planet Kaseem and of it being one of the Main production colonies to build warships to fight them along with some information at the Defense capabilities of Kaseem.

During the Battle their Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestar and heavy damaged other Basestar together. their Battlestars were able to take out the remaining Cylon Basestars with the help from their another Support ships, although 2 of them took light damage to their Heavily armored Hull plating from Cylon Primary guns and ship to ship missiles. their Carriers were each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. they were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. Their Cruiser took light damage to it heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. they were able to cause a light to moderate damage to the remaining Basestars to help their Battlestars in battle against the remaining cylon basestars. Their flattops ships were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars, although a Flattop ships took light damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

Admiral Marcos Adama ordered his fleet's Computer Technicians checked the Systems of Cepheus Point 09 to see if the Cylon were able to get any information from the Bowie about their Colonies locations, G.R.F. fleet sizes, ship designs, information about G.R.F. Technology to give the Cylons the ability to study their technology to design countermeasures to them to destroy them easier. the Technicians were shocked to see that the Cylcons were able to partially break thought their heavily encrypted Bowie with a new Copy Breaking Algorithm to get some important information from the Bowie. the information that the Cylons got were the coordinates of the Planet Kaseem and information on Kassem how it was important the G.R.F. war effort along with some information about its defense capabilities. He sent a message to the G.R.F. high command about what the cylons were able to do and were able to get some information and the coordinates of Kaseem. The G.R.F. high command ordered Admiral Marcos Adama to get to Kaseem as soon as possible to reinforce the defense fleet of Kaseem because the Cylon would be come to Kaseem to destroy and their Ability to produce Battlestars to fight them with another massive fleet. He said that it would take him 2 days, 18 hours and 27 minutes(Included the repair time needed to Repair all his fleet damage) to travel to Kaseem to reinforce them and hopeful the Cylon won't arrive during their travel time to attack unit they reinforced their Defense fleet at Kaseem.

The G.R.F. government ordered all their Top computer Technicians to began work around the clock on creating a whole new heavily Encrypted computer system defenses as quickly as possible to counter act the Cylons new Copy Breaking Algorithm since the cylon now have a way to penetrate their Heavily Encrypted computer systems defenses even though it partially break though. they knew that the cylons are working refining their new Copy Breaking Algorithm improving it to go deep into the system to get more information. they wanted a new system to not let the Cylons to get information of the rest of their Planets locations, G.R.F. fleet sizes, ship designs, information about G.R.F. Technology to give the Cylons the ability to study their technology to design countermeasures to them to destroy them easier.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

* The G.R.F. has 375 Galactic mark Bowie's in 15 different sections of Bowie's they have 25 Bowie's in each section in their Territory to transmission information and updates on the latest news, Events, the location of their Colonies, and their latest Fleet movements and troop movements in their Territory. Cepheus Point 09 is Roughly 1,121.76 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Aleksanter and Roughly 1,994.24 Light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Atlanta.

*Captain John Murphy is the one of Admiral Adama's 1st attack fleet Naval commanding officers. Captain John Murphy Profile: Born on May 17, 75128 in the city of Ouranio Toxo(Greek meaning Rainbow) on G.R.F. Planet Aleksanter of into a family of 5. In 75,146 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Father. He wanted to continue his Family's Legacy in the Military and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Henry George is another one of Admiral Adama's 1st attack fleet Naval Air force Commanding officers. Commander Henry George Profile: Born on June 17, 75134 in the city of Ilióloustos(Greek meaning Sunny) on G.R.F. Planet Deorsa of into a family of 5. In 75,151 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Father. He wanted to continue his Family's Legacy in the Military and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Lt. Commander George Timothy is another one of Admiral Adama's 1st attack fleet Naval Commanding officers. Lt. Commander George Timothy Profile: Born on January 27, 75132 in the city of Ypovrýchio Fos(Greek meaning Spear Light) on G.R.F. Planet Klaus of into a family of 5. In 75,150 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Father. He wanted to continue his Family's Legacy in the Military and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

* The Judgment is a 6th Generation Modified William Adama class G.R.F. carrier and the Personal Command ship of Admiral Marcos Adama.


	10. The Battle of Kaseem

The Battle of Kaseem

November 5, 75216 N.B.E.*, At 7:30 P.M.

Commander Wilson Daniels* to Captain Elizabeth Carter* aboard the Battlestar Orion* "Captain we have a massive fleet of Cylon Basestars 44,348 meters and closing their launching Raiders." Captain Elizabeth Carter "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. tell own Kaseem shipyards to launch all their vipers for supporting Fighter support. Wilson Daniels send a Distress to the G.R.F. High command that we need reinforcements to hold Kaseem."

The attack Cylon fleet is Made up of 23 Cylon Basestars with 10,672 Cylon raiders for the assault on Kaseem vs the Kaseem Defense fleet made up of a Destroyer, 2 Battlestars, 2 G.R.F.* carriers, a Cruiser and 4 Flattop ships along with over 2,000 Mk XIII vipers and the G.R.F. Shipyards defenses. the 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 13 1/2 hours and ended with the Cylon Fleet being victorious and the G.R.F. defense fleet and with the Kaseem Colony being wide out but the Cylon's had to deal with the remaining G.R.F. vipers that were still around that were trying to cause as much damage as possible to the basestars before they would be Destroyed by the Cylon Basestars. The Cylon lost 20 basestars, with the remaining take moderate damage and of them losing all their raiders.

During the Battle the G.R.F. Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestars and heavy damaged other Basestar together before being destroyed by 4 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching nuclear missiles at them destroying them. their Battlestars were able to take out 5 Basestars(4 on their own and took out the Basestar that their Destroyers damaged.) with the help from their another Support ships, Although 2 of them took light damage before being destroyed by 6 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them. Their Carriers were each launch all their MK XIII Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy 2 Basestars and cause light damage to the Cylon Basestars that they Battlestars caused light damage to before being destroyed by 4 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching nuclear missiles at them Destroying them.

Their Cruiser was able to destroy 2 Basestars(1 on their own and took out one of the Basestar's that their destroyers and carriers damaged.) and cause moderate damage to other Cylon Basestar before being destroyed by 2 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them. Their Flattop ships were able to destroy 3 Basestars(2 on their own and took out and one of the Basestar that their cruiser damaged.) before being destroyed by before being destroyed by 5 other basestars that were able to drain their shields and eat away at their armored hull and launching Nuclear missiles at them Destroying them. Their Shipyard defenses were able to destroy 6 Cylon Basestars and cause moderate damage to the remaining Basestars before being destroyed by the cylons Basetars that were still operational.

The G.R.F. received no transmissions and message from Kaseem this meant that they were destroyed, but the G.R.F. high Command wanted the 1st attack fleet to continue their Course to Kaseem to destroy any Remaining Cylon ships at Kassem Space and search for Survivors and confirm that Kaseem has been destroyed by the Cylons have temporarily stopped the Produce of G.R.F. Battlestars to fight them. The 1st attack fleet would arrived at Kassem in 2 days. As soon as they came arrived at Kassem they began to scan from Cylons ships or any G.R.F. Vipers that might have survived the battle. They Scanners picked up that there are 8 Cylon Basestars(3 from the precise battle of Kaseem Colony being Moderate Damaged with no fighter support from the G.R.F. shipyard defenses and Vipers. 5 other Cylon basestars as reinforcements with no damage with fighter support.) along with 2,320 Cylon raiders in Kassem territory.

Captain John Murphy aboard the Judgment to Admiral Adama "Admiral we have arrived at Kaseem and are detecting a Cylon fleet." Admiral Adama "tells all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell owner Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes, sir." the 2 fleets had Major battle that lasted for 16 hours and ending with the G.R.F. 1st attack fleet forcing the Cylon fleet taking heavy damage and force to withdraw. They lost only lost 183 Mk XI vipers it the massive fighter fight between their Vipers and the Cylon raiders. the G.R.F. fleet lost only 2 Flattop ships and a few others taking minimal hull damage to their heavily armored hulls from the few Cylon basestar primary guns and few lucky missile hits last minute before the Basestars were destroyed.

During the Battle the G.R.F. Destroyers were able to each destroy 2 Cylon Basestars and heavy damaged another Basestar together. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Basestars(3 on their own and took out the 3 moderate damage Basestars from the Precise battle of Kaseem.) and moderate damage the remaining Basestars with the help from their another Support ships, although 2 of them took moderate damage, however they reserved light damage to their heavily armored hull. Their Carriers were each launched all their MK XIII Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy the remaining 2 Basestars. Their cruiser took light damage to its heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. They were able to cause a light to moderate damage to the remaining Basestars to help their Battlestars in battle against the remaining cylon basestars. Their flattops ships were able to cause light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars, although a Flattop ships took light damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

After the Battle of Kaseem they began to search for survivors. They were able to find 8,056 personnel inside 7 air tie bunker basements in the Rock of one of the Kassem shipyards but that was all the Survivors that they were able to find. Out of and Kaseem population of over 407,733 G.R.F. citizens there are only 10,018 survivors. The whole G.R.F. would mourn the People that were killed at the hands of the Cylons. The G.R.F. government ordered the building and completion of 3 Massive shipyards in Alekanteri to become the New Battlestar producing shipyards and began build Battlestars as soon as possible to fight the Cylons. However the G.R.F. engineers and construction workers said that it would take 3 years of Around the clock construction to have the 3 Massive shipyards in Alekanteri completed and ready for production to produce Battlestars to fight the Cylons. This meaning that for 3 years the G.R.F. wouldn't be able to produce any Battlestars for 3 years, this means that if the G.R.F. lost a Battlestar in battle in would be 3.1 years(Factoring in the massive ship construction and the Production of 1 New Battlestar to be constructed and ready for service and action.) until other can take its place.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*Commander Wilson Daniels is the Commanding officer of the Kaseem Defense Fleet. Commander Wilson Daniels Profile: Born on January 17, 75131 in the city of Astrofengiá(Greek meaning Starlight) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 4. In 75,147 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Father. He wanted to continue his Family's Legacy in the Military and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Elizabeth Carter is the Commanding officer of the Kaseem Defense Fleet. Captain Elizabeth Carter Profile: Born on September 17, 75128 in the city of Zoi(Greek meaning life) on G.R.F. Planet New Caprica of into a family of 6. In 75,142 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to follow a Military career and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

* The Battlestar Orion is a 7th Generation Modified Apollo Class Battlestar. The Orion is the 4th Ship to bare the Name Orion and is the Personnel Command ship of Captain Elizabeth Carter and is the command ship of the Kaseem Defense fleet.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation


	11. The 2nd battle of Coaminhe

The 2nd battle of Coaminhe

January 25, 75217 N.B.E.*

It as been 6 months sense the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war began, seen that time the G.R.F.* shipyards of their other colonies have Produced a G.R.F. supercarrier, 2 G.R.F. Destroyers, 2 Pegasus cruisers and 6 Flattop ships to Fight the Cylons and Repair Battle damage from Precise battles against the Cylons. the G.R.F. government Smartest Technicians of developed a New Heavily encrypted computer system to counter the New Cylon algorithm to penetrate the their Heavily encrypted computer System. The installed the New Heavily encrypted Computer system on all their Bowies and Ships 3 days ago and sense then the Heavily encrypted Computer System is able to hold up against the New Cylon algorithm to not let the Cylons find out information about them. Before they were able to install the New Heavily encrypted System the Cylon were able use their new Algorithm 2 more times on 2 more the old Heavily encrypted computer system Bowies to get more information on the G.R.F. They were able to get the G.R.F. defense sizes and Attack fleet sizes be not their locations and some information to about the Plasma Cannon Technology to help them better set up better defenses on their Basestars to counter the Plasma cannon technology and the damage it can do.

A G.R.F. stealth scout fleet made of a flattop ship and 30 Mk XIII Vipers was on other deep inflation mission to go into Cylon territory to get many more information on cylon ships plans on any update they might have done to their ships to improve their survival rate against the G.R.F. ships. Unfortunately the Stealth fleet was destroyed by the Cylons but they were able to sent a message to the G.R.F. high command of the information they gather before being destroyed. The G.R.F. military saw that the Cylons are begin to made their Basestars to have heavily armored hull platting Just like their ships to help them survive longer against the G.R.F. plasma cannon System. They have also seen that the Cylons are being to put 325 dual Point-defense turrets on their Basestars to help Defend against G.R.F. Vipers that got close to them. The G.R.F. was able to get from their Military intelligence information of a Massive Cylon fleet was massing 5,400 light years to assault the Coaminhe from a G.R.F. Stealth Raptor doing a Scouting mission in Bowie Section 12 near Bowie 04 for Cylon ships and was able to decrypt some of the cylon signal codes to get information on their next Target: Coaminhe. The cylon fleet that was assembling is made up 35 Cylon Basestars with over 16,240 cylon Raiders to destroy the G.F.R. defense fleet and destroy Coaminhe and would arrive in 3 days.

They G.R.F. military ordered all the New ships they Produced and the Defense fleet of Atlanta to Reinforce their Defense fleet help in help defend Caominhe from the massive Cylon fleet massing to attack Coaminhe. The Reinforcements would have above Caominhe in a little more than 12 hours and little more than 10 3/4 minutes in help in the Defense of Coaminhe. The reinforcements arrived in time and now the Coaminhe Defense fleet is made up of 10 G.R.F. Destroyers, 4 G.R.F. Carriers, 9 Cruisers, 7 Battlestars, and 14 Flattop ships along with 3,635 Mk XIII Vipers(including the 1,000 on the Planet to defend the Colony from a Cylon attack) under the Command of Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Joshua Cain. Admiral Cain began to set up his ships in Defense positions around the planet to set up a solid defense to not let the Cylon Basestars, Raiders thought to attack.

A few days later the cylon fleet arrived at Coaminhe and began their attack. Captain Jacob James* to Admiral Joshua Cain "Admiral we are detecting a Cylon fleet 22,000 meters away their launch Raiders." Admiral Cain to Captain James "Tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell our Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Tell the Coaminhe defense command to launch all their Vipers to help in the battle." Captain Jacob James "Yes, sir." Over the next few minutes of Battle the Caominhe Planetary Military fighter command responded to the Caominhe defensive Fleet were able to launch 240 MK XIII Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Planetary Air force Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. 4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 MK XIII Vipers were in Orbit and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Lt. Colonel Hillary Smith to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Wolf 1, Box 2." Captain Jason Jones*(Lt. Colonel Hillary smith's 2nd in command) Dragonfly 2 "Copy that Dragonfly 2, Box 3.", Wolf 4 "Copy that Wolf 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIII Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the Enemy Targets engaging their defensive Fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 240 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle above Caominhe has just began.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 15 hours and end with the G.R.F. being victorious but lost 3/4 their ships and the remaining taking heavy damage to their Heavily armored hulls in their defense forces and with the Cylon fleet destroyed. The Caominhe defensive fleet lost Captain Jason Jones in an engaged with 5 Cylon Raiders that were able to drain his Fighters defensive shields and with 2 Cylon Raiders firing heat seeking missiles and he was unable to maneuvers fast enough and to launch decay fares. The G.R.F. lost 5 Destroyers, 3 Carriers, 6 Cruisers, 4 Battlestars, and 11 Flattop ships along with 2,137 Mk XIII vipers from the Cylon Raiders and the New Dual point-defense turrets on the Cylon Basestars.

During the Battle their Destroyers were able destroy 9 Cylon Basestars and heavy damage 7 other Basestars together. 2 of them took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their Battlestars were able to destroy 10(6 on their own and 4 Heavily damaged Basestars that were damaged by their destroyers) and caused Moderate damage to 6 other Basestars, However 3 of them took Heavy damage to their Heavily armored Hull plating from Cylon Primary guns and ship to ship missiles. Their Carriers were able each launch all their MK XIII Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy 6 basestars(2 on their own and 4 moderate damaged Basestars that were damaged by their Battlestars) and caused light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. 2 of them however took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their Cruisers took heavy damage to their heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. They were able to Destroy the 9 Cylon basestars(8 on their own and 1 lightly damaged Basestars that were damaged by their carriers.). Their flattops ships were able to destroy the remaining Cylon Basestars, although all of them took heavy damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles. Coaminhe took moderate damage to their Cities from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm their G.R.F. viper defenses. Coaminhe lost 18,000 civilians and with over 15,000 others wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into Buildings went shoot down.

After this 2nd battle of Coaminhe the G.R.F. government decided to elevate Caominhe because they knew that the Cylons would keep attacking Coaminhe with overwhelming Cylon forces and and they wouldn't have enough ships to defend their Planets from the content attack from the Cylons. It took about 6 weeks to elevate the whole inhabits Coaminhe off the Planet Coaminhe and were spread across the remaining Colonies that weren't found by the Cylons for safety. The G.R.F. government and Military ordered all their shipyards in focusing all their Resource into building ships to Replenish their defense Fleets and form some more attack fleets to strike back at the Cylons. Their Galactic Fleet has 37 Battlestars, 62 destroyers, 44 Cruisers, 24 Carriers, and 24 Flattop ships in the Defense fleets and Attack fleet combined and need more time to have more ships ready for Battle against the Cylons. Hopefully the Cylon won't be able to crack into their New heavily encrypted Computer system and find location of their Planets, shipyards, fleets and destroy them before they could build enough ships to defense their Colonies or strike back at the Cylons.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Jacob James is the Coaminhe's commanding officer of the Coaminhe Defense fleet. Captain Jacob James Profile: Jacob James was born in December 12, 75,147 in the city of Anthos(Greek meaning Flower blossom) on G.R.F. Planet Chryssa of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	12. The Battle of Primal Point 012

The Battle of Primal Point 012

January 15, 75218 N.B.E.*

It as been 1 1/2 years sense the 1st G.R.F.*-Cylon war began, seen that time the G.R.F. shipyards of their Planets have Produced 2 G.R.F. carriers, 5 G.R.F. destroyers, 4 cruisers and 7 Flattop ships to Fight the Cylons and Repair Battle damage from Precise battles against the Cylons. They fighter factories have produce over 52,560 Mk IX vipers as to replace vipers that are destroyed in battles against the Cylons. the G.R.F. decided to double the amount of an each of their Planet Defense Vipers to help in the overwhelming amounts of Vipers that a Cylon basestar would launch to destroy their Planets. They Sent a Replacement carrier, 2 cruisers, 3 destroyers, and 5 Flattop ships with 615 Mk IX vipers to replace the ships that their 1st attack fleet lost in their assaults on Cylon fleets to keep the cylons busy from finding the G.R.F. Planets and or to hack into a Galactic Marker Bowie to find a way around their Planetary defenses capabilities to overwhelm them and destroy them to bring an end to the Plague of Mankind.

During that year the G.R.F. 1st attack fleet was able to Jump around and attack 5 Cylon fleets(Ranging from the size of 2 Basestars with 928 Raiders up to 8 Basestars with 3,712 raiders.) that were coming close to find their remaining Planets or that were trying to crack their Heavily Encrypted Bowies to get information about the G.R.F. fleet movements, Planetary defense capabilities, and the location of their remaining colonies to destroy them. They destroyed 25 Cylon Basestar with over 11,600 cylon Raiders and damage over 12 other Basestars. the 1st Attack fleet lost 2 Battlestars, a destroyer, a carrier, 2 cruisers, and all their Flattop ships with 965 Mk IX vipers that year from their assaults on the Cylon fleets.

The G.R.F. was able to get from their Military intelligence information of a large Cylon Attack fleet was preparing to assault a G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver of 600,000 tons of Food Supplies to Earth to Keep up with their military's growing Demand of Food Supplies and is at the Resupply space Station Primal Point 012* in the Primal Galactic sector. They stopped at the Primal Point 012 Station to refuel their ships and to Replenish they food supplies aboard their ships and other supplies for their crews after traveling for 1.5 years back and forth across their Territory delivering Food Supplies to their military and Civilian Growing Demands of Food Supplies to their Planets.

The cylons have assembled a large Cylon Attack fleet of 18 Cylon Basestars with over 8,352 cylon Raiders 1,800 light years away from Primal Point 012 and would arrive in 12 hours to assault and destroy both the Resupply Station and the G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver over 600,000 tons of Food Supplies to Earth. The G.R.F. military Command ordered the nearest fleet to arrive at Primal Point 012 before the Cylons due to protect the G.R.F. Supply fleet that was on it's way to deliver Food Supplies to Earth and their resupply space station.

The Nearest fleet was the 1st Attack fleet which was 4,225 light years away from Primal Point 012 and were ordered to go and defend Primal Point 012 from the Cylons would arrive at Primal Point 012 in Roughly 3 hours. The 1st attack fleet is made up of 5 G.R.F. Destroyers, 2 Carriers, 4 Cruisers, and 7 Flattop ships along with 1,125 Mk XIII Vipers under the Command of Rear Admiral (Lower Half), Admiral Marcos Adama and his 2nd in command Captain Timothy Daniels. They fleet arrived in time to defend the Primal Point 012. Admiral Cain began to set up his ships in Defense positions around the planet to set up a solid defense to not let the Cylon Basestars, Raiders destroy their Resupply Fleet and one of their Information Resupply Space Stations in their Territory to supply both their supply Fleets, defense fleets, and attack fleets with food Supplies and other supplies for their crews.

A few hours later the Cylon attack fleet arrived at Primal Point 012 and Captain Timothy Daniels "Admiral we are detecting a Cylon fleet 22,000 meters away off our Starboard side their launch Raiders." Admiral Adama to Captain Timothy Daniels "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, during all weapons online, tell all our ships and Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Captain John Murphy "Yes, sir." Over the next few minutes of Battle their G.R.F. supercarriers and other ships fighter command responded to the Admiral Adama's 1st attack Fleet were able to launch over 180 MK XIII Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Navy Air force Captain James Johnson* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. A minute later all 180 MK XIII Vipers were launched and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Colonel James Johnson to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Slayer 1, Box 2." Commander Jessica Harrison*(Captain James Johnson's 2nd in command) Slayer 2 "Copy that slayer 2, Box 3.", Slayer 4 "Copy that Slayer 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIII Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the Enemy Targets engaging their defensive Fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 5 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 150 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle at Primal Point 012 has just began.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 15 hours and end with the G.R.F. being victorious but lost 1/2 their ships and the remaining taking heavy damage to their Heavily armored hulls in their defense forces and with the Cylon fleet destroyed. The G.R.F. 1st attack fleet lost James Johnson in an engaged with 5 Cylon Raiders that were able to drain his Fighters defensive shields and with 2 Cylon Raiders firing heat seeking missiles and he was unable to maneuvers fast enough and to launch decay fares. Along with the lost of Colonel James Johnson they lost 2 Destroyers, 2 Cruisers, a carrier and 5 Flattop ships along with 824 Mk XIII vipers from the Cylon Raiders and the New Dual point-defense turrets on the Cylon Basestars. During the Battle their Destroyers were able destroy 7 Cylon Basestars and heavy damage 5 other Basestars together. 3 of them took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their Carriers were able each launch all their MK XIII Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars.

They were able to destroy 5 basestars(2 on their own and 3 heavy damaged Basestars that were damaged by their destroyers) and caused light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. one of them however took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their Cruisers took heavy damage to their heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles. they were able to Destroy the 5 Cylon basestars(4 on their own and 1 lightly damaged Basestars that were damaged by their carriers). Their flattops ships were able to destroy the remaining Cylon Basestars, although all of them took heavy damage from cylon primary gun fire and a few ship to ship missiles.

The G.R.F. 1st attack fleet was able to hold the Primal Point 012 but the Resupply space Station and the Resupply fleet took minimal damage from the Cylon Raiders and of a few of the Cylon basestars getting in a few luck missile hits and primary gun fire damage. The 1st attack fleet ordered all their Flattops to begin making repairs on the resupply fleet ships that took damage and for they to continue on their deliver of over 600,000 tons of Food Supplies to Earth. The repairs of the resupply fleet's ships took 5 days to repair and for them to continue on their way to earth.

The G.R.F. Remaining Fleets have a total of 35 Apollo Class Battlestars, 23 William Adama Class Carriers, 61 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 42 Pegasus Class cruisers and 18 Flattop ships along with 5,675 of the Latest Vipers left after over 1 1/2 years of fighting the Cylons. The G.R.F. High command decided to Organize their Fleet positions and sizes while their Shipyards are building more ships to replace the Ships that they lost or to add more Firepower to their 1st attack fleet. their Defense fleets each have between 1 to 2 Apollo Class Battlestar(s), 1 to 2 William Adama Class carrier, 4 Laura Roslin Class destroyers, a Pegasus Class cruiser and 2 Flattop ships along 8,540-8,940 of the Latest vipers(including Planetary Defense forces of each planet.) to protect each Planet from a Cylon fleet.

The G.R.F. High command have Recently Promoted Rear Admiral(lower Half) Marcos Adama to Rear Admiral(Upper half) and his 2nd in Command Captain Timothy Daniels to Rear Admiral(lower half). Each Attack fleet has between 1 to 2 Apollo Class Battlestars, 1 to 2 William Adama Class carriers, 3 Laura Roslin Class destroyers, 2 to 3 Pegasus Class Cruisers, and 3 Flattop ships along with 1,265 of the latest Vipers. Admiral Marcos Adama and Admiral Captain Timothy Daniels was ordered by the Military High command to due Hit and Run attacks, Recon on enemy fleet movements and to keep the Cylon fleets Occupied from find trying to find their remaining planets to destroy them. while their shipyards worked around the clock to in Wartime Production to help the G.R.F. in Having more warships to increase the home world defense fleets sizes and capabilities and to organize New Attack fleets to attack Cylon fleet and possibly recapture the Coaminhe from Cylon forces.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Primal Point 012 is Roughly 5,184 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Coaminhe and Roughly 5,616 Light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Chryssa.

*James Johnson is the 2nd in command of Admiral Marcos Adama's 1st attack fleet. Captain James Johnson Profile: James Johnson was born in February 12, 75,148 in the city of Kómpra(Greek meaning Cobra) on G.R.F. Planet Bartlett of into a family of 5 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Jessica Harrison is the 2nd in command of Admiral Marcos Adama's 1st attack fleet. Commander Jessica Harrison Profile: Jessica Harrison was born in August 20, 75,152 in the small City of Enischýo(Greek meaning Strengthen) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 4 Children. She is the 4th child of the family and 1 out of 4 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	13. New Tech III and Next Gen ships

New Technology III and Next Generation ships

April 17, 75218 N.B.E.*

It has been 1 3/4 years every sense the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war began and the G.R.F.* Military Scientists and engineers have being working around the clock on the Next Generation of Warships for the G.R.F. to use in their war with the Cylons. The Next generation warships were The Andromeda Class Battlestar in Early-75,218, The Kara Thrace Class Destroyer in Early-75,218; The Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser in Early-75,218, The Aleksanteri class Carrier in Early-75,218, and the Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship in Early-75,218. They have invented the Next generation shield generator to for their Warships shields to take more Damage and More Powerful Plasma cannons for their warships. The Andromeda Class Battlestar class warship to defend the G.R.F. better; The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. Battleship. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1.65 years to have an Andromeda Class Battlestar ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Andromeda Class battlestar in nearly 4 months.

The Ship would have approximately 2,314 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 1,147 meters in length, 434.0479 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Andromeda Class battlestars would be 31 Primary Guns, 409 Dual Point-defense turrets, 10 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak. The ship would have a 7th generation shield generator to generate powerful shields around a ship to protect it from Nuclear Missiles. The ship would carry 55 Viper Mk XIV's with 11 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Aleksanteri class supercarrier warship to defend the G.R.F. better; The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. carrier to provide fighter support to give the G.R.F. fighters more of balance to combat a Cylon basestar overwhelming fighter support. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 4.125 years to have a G.R.F. Aleksanteri class Carrier ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Aleksanteri class Carrier in nearly 9 months. The carrier would have approximately 6,325 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 2,868.25 meters in length, 434.0479 meters in width, and 126.187 meters in height. The armaments of the Aleksanteri class Carrier would be 15 Primary Plasma Ship-to-ship cannon guns, 1,023 Dual Point-defense turrets and 10 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Moderate armored hull plating to adsorb Moderate damage to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures, flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 385 of the latest Vipers with 77 Viper Launching tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Kara Thrace Class Destroyer named in the honor of Colonel Kara Thrace; The Ships Role would be as a G.R.F. destroyer to defend the G.R.F. from a Cylon Attack or to attack a Cylon fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 1.1 years to have a G.R.F. destroyer ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Massive Shipyard can produce a Kara Thrace Class destroyer in 2.64 months. The Kara Thrace class would have approximately 1,543 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 764.863 meters in length, 289.3649 meters in width, and 84.124 meters in height. The armaments of the Kara Thrace class would be 19 Primary Guns, 249 Dual Point-defense turrets, 44 missile tubes. The Defenses would be Traditional Light armor plating to protect and adsorb light damage to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures, flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 15 of the latest Vipers with 3 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser named in the Honor of G.R.F. Vice Admiral Aaron Kelly; the Aaron Kelly class cruiser role would be as a combat Support ship to their destroyers, Battlestars and Flattops ships to help them defend their fleets better along with their other Military vessels from Cylon attacks or to attack a cylon fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that it would take 16 1/2 months to have an Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time; however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Aaron Kelly Class Cruiser in nearly 2 months. The Aaron Kelly class Cruiser would have approximately 1,929 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The ship would be 956.0815 meters in length, 361.7064 meters in width, and 105.155 meters in height. The armaments of the Aaron Kelly class would be 24 Primary Guns, 329 Dual Point-defense turrets, 24 missile tubes. The ships Defenses would be Traditional Heavy armor hull plating to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. The ship would carry 40 of the latest Vipers with 8 Viper Launch tubes to launch their Vipers, with a Full Raptor Compliment and atmospheric shuttles.

The Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship was named in the the Honor of G.R.F. Brigadier General Anastasia Bulla; the Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship main role would be as a mobile ship repair yard, Secondly Role would be combat support when engaged in battle with a Cylon Fleet. The engineers and construction workers said that take would 6.6 Months to have a Flattop Class ship ready for service and ready for action with normal shipyard production time;however in wartime a Shipyard can produce an Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship in 2.2 months. the Flattop class Ship is 450.7338 meters in length, 170.5224 meters in width and 49.574 meters in height. The Ship would have approximately 910 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Flattop class ship can carry 90,751.7719 tons of ship Building and Repair Materials to help Repair Damage from an engage with Cylon Raiders, Basestars or from Damage caused by Accidents on Ships. The ships Defenses would be Traditional Moderate armored hull plating to protect and adsorb Moderate damage to protect the ship from missile impacts, electronic countermeasures and flak and the latest shield generator. the armaments of the Anastasia Bulla class 11 Plasma Cannon Primary Guns, with 165 Dual Point-defense turrets, 4 Missile tubes to launch anti-ship missiles, and 7 viper launching tubes to launch 35 Mark XIV vipers to defend themselves.

The G.R.F. scientists and engineers improved their Radar systems. Their newest radar system has the same weakness as its predecessors. The newest radar system can detect ship as far as 10.25 light years out but the radar could not determine if the ships were friendly or hostile. The Scientists countered this weakness by having some cylon raider scarps from Cylon raiders. The scarps provide samples of what a cylon ship was made of for radar to determine that if a few ships on Radar were Cylon basestars or Cylon raiders. The scientists put in the new radar system samples of what G.R.F. ships were build out of to determine that if a few colonial ships on radar came in as G.R.F. ships. the G.R.F. put the latest the Newest radar system aboard all Available G.R.F. ships as an early warning if cylons were nearly by to jump to a safely or to keep an eye on the Cylon ships on radar.

Their New Plasma Cannon systems give the Plasma Cannons a 25% power boost and increase the Plasma Cannon's firing rate by 25% and increased its Destructive damage to a target by 25%. The G.R.F. military ordered all their military vessels to have the latest Plasma Cannons to have the latest advanced Plasma cannon systems to be installed on them to have them as the latest Primary Gun on all the New Battlestars and the other Classes of Warships.

The G.R.F. scientist and engineers design their latest Viper design to help the Survival rate of the G.R.F. viper pilots go up. The Viper was called the Mark XIV viper. The new viper was similar to the Mark XIII but with one change. the Mark XIV has a 7th generation miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the viper, the shield generator can generator a shield powerful enough to take 10 blasts from a Cylon raider's weapons before failing making the viper valuable to cylon raider weapons fire. The G.R.F. military ordered all Mark XIV Vipers aboard all their military vessels and bases on their colonies.

The G.R.F. Military Scientists and Engineers have developed the 7th generation shield generator can generate shield powerful enough to it the pounding of 234 nuclear missiles. The G.R.F. ordered all their latest military vessels to be equip with the 7th generation shield Generators to protect their ships from enemy fire along with G.R.F. Traditional heavily armory hull to protect inner hull from missile impacts.

The G.R.F. scientists and engineers designed the 8th generation FLT dive system. The 8th generation FLT dives go can 700 light years in one jump, and could travel from earth to their formerly furthest colony: Kaseem shipyard 77,760 light years away earth in just 8.8214 days. However the 8th generation FLT dive system had the same weakness as their predecessors, it needed a recharging a day, 2 hours and 15 minutes so the scientists and engineers design in each new G.R.F. vessel with 2 Fusion reactors instead of the Traditional one. The other fusion reactor was to power the 8th generation FLT dive system and the FLT system now had made a jump in 22 ½ minutes. A G.R.F. ship with a 7th Generation FLT Dive system could travel from earth to their furthest colony: Kaseem shipyard 71,840 light years away earth in just a day, 14 hours and a little over 29 minutes. The G.R.F. ordered all their ships to be equipped with the 8th Generation FLT dive system.

As the war continues the G.R.F. is begin to see that their Fleets are starting to rely more and more on their present Battle cruiser class do with their production of their present Battlestar class ships are being stall while their Karseem shipyard destroyed and with the rebuilding of the new Massive Battlestar shipyards at Alekanteri to produce New Battlestars to battle the Cylon fleets. they decided increase the production of their Present battle cruiser class by building another Massive shipyard at Atlanta, however it would take a year to finish construction of the massive shipyard at Atlanta.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation


	14. Counter Attack

Counter Attack

November 23, 75220 N.B.E.*

It has been 4.35 years every sense the 1st G.R.F-Cylon war began and it has been 2 years and 11 months sense the Battle of Primal Point 012 in Early 75,218. The G.R.F.* government and Military High command have concluded that the Cylon have been for the last nearly 3 years been Transferring more and more Cylon basestars and War material among the G.R.F.'s Narrowly Galaxy wide Corridor and have been able to narrow down a wide probable front nearly they Planets ranging from 1,000 Light-years to over 6,000 light years away from their Planets. The G.R.F. Military High command have called war from Mid 75,216 to Early 75,218 the 1st Phase of the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war. They called the war Phase From Early-75,218 to now the Intermission Phase between the Next Phase of the war with the Cylons. During the Intermission time the G.R.F. strike fleets was able to not let the Cylons learn the Locations of their remaining planets. Their Galactic Fleet lost 12 Apollo class Battlestars, 10 William Adama class Supercarriers, 9 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 11 Pegasus class Cruisers, 31 Flattop Ships along with 6,267 Mk XIII Vipers sense 1st G.R.F.-Cylon War began. they have lost 3/4 of their remaining attack fleets ships on the attacking of the Cylon fleets and keep them guesting on were their remaining planets and production facilities are. they were able to destroy over 48 Cylon Basestars and over 22,272 Cylon raiders in their attacks on the cylcon fleets. However with their Attack fleets heavy loss it forced the G.R.F. military High command to pull ships from their planetary defense fleets to replace the ships that were lost in their attacks on the cylon fleets.

They have completed construction of the massive Battlestar shipyards at Alekanteri and another massive cruiser shipyard at Atlanta and they have been operational for over a year to busy in producing warships to fight the Cylon forces. The G.R.F. government and Military high command have been using the time that the Cylons were going them to Produce more and more warships across their galactic territory with their Shipyards and have produced 23 Andromeda class Battlestars, 23 Kara Thrace Class Destroyers; 19 Aaron Kelly Class Cruisers, 6 Aleksanteri class Carriers and 52 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with 7,750 of the Latest Vipers to defense their fleets with all their War Production Shipyards and Fighter factories.

In Early-June with the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon dragging on with increase amounts of the number of Casualties* in the war and with increasing size of their Fleets; The G.R.F. government and Military High command put into effect an Moderate Military Service by Requirement conscription Law(8.333% of the entire population) to recruit more manpower to help fight in a war with the Cylons; Within a few weeks the Military high command was able to recruit recruits into the Military. They send 33.125% of their Recruits into their Ground forces(Air force, Marines, Army) to become troops to defend the G.R.F. planets from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. They send the remainder of their Recruits into their Galactic Navy to become New Crew-members or Replaces for new galactic warship their shipyard would begin to production to defend the G.R.F. planets from possible Cylon Space Invasions. The G.R.F. are 1/3 of all their Civilian factories and Production facilities to switch from making Civilian equipment and become making Military Equipment from their ground forces to use to fight a possible Cylon Attack.

The G.R.F. military high command divided their new warships into 6 attack fleets and 13 Planetary defense fleets to defend their Galactic Territory. The G.R.F. Ground forces have a total of 276,288(included the ground force reserves of personnel) group troops, 2,763(Including the reserves of Advanced tanks and their crews personnel) advanced tanks and 1,842 advanced artillery pieces to defend their G.R.F. Planets from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. Each attack fleets would have an Admiral or Captain in charge of the fleet and would have under their command 1 to 2 Andromeda Class Battlestars, An Aleksanter Class carrier, 1 to 2 Kara Thrace Class destroyers; 3 to 4 Aaron Kelly class Cruisers and 5 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with 680-1,075 of the latest Vipers to defend Each attack fleet.

Each Planetary Defense fleet would have an Admiral or Captain in charge of the fleet and would have under their command 2 to 3 Apollo Class and a single Andromeda Battlestar(s), 1 to 2 William Adama Class carrier(s) in some of their Defensive fleets; 4 to 5 Laura Roslin class and a single Kara Thrace Destroyer(s) in some of their Defensive fleets; 3 to 4 Pegasus Class Cruisers, 1 to 2 Flattop Ships along with 1 to 2 Anastasia class Flattop ships along 2,750-2,860 of the Latest vipers(including Planetary Defense forces of each planet.) to protect each Planet from a Cylon fleet. Each of the G.R.F. planets have a defensive army of roughly 21,252 group troops, 212 to 213 advanced tanks and 141 to 142 advanced artillery pieces to defend their Planet from possible Cylon Planetary invasions. The remaining Ships were assigned to different Defense fleet that were protection their Home worlds from a cylon attack.

The G.R.F. high command decided that it was time to make a decisive strike against the Cylons. they military Intelligence section has been hard at work for them to search for Importance Cylons targets that could halt the cylons search for their Planets or on attacking their fleets. the G.R.F. Military high command concluded that with the Cylons to be so close their Planets that they might have a lot of Cylon Resurrection ships or Clone ships close by for them to replenish their losses from the battles their forces lost, so they ordered their Intelligence section to focus on searching for Cylon Resurrection ships.

It took the G.R.F. intelligence section over a year and searching and of deep digging from their Intelligence agents have finding found information on the Cylon resurrection ships be it cost a lot of Agents lives to get the importance because the cylons closely guarded the secret of their resurrection ships especially of the ones closet to the G.R.F. Territory to replenish their losses from the battles their forces lost. They have found out that there are 25 cylon Resurrection ships spread across the Galaxy and the coordinates of 5 of the nearly Cylon resurrection ships within a 3 hour(Roughly 5,600 Light years away from their Planets) of travel(with their more Advance FTL dive systems them their Cylon FLT systems counter-parts. The Cylon FLT drive system is roughly 11.666 times slower meaning that Cylon could make a 60 Light-year Jump.) from each of their Planets producing Cylons replacement to replenish their losses for their nearly fleets. the Intelligence agents also brought information of the cylon defense fleet protecting each resurrection ship from attack. the G.R.F. Military high command have gather from their Intelligence section agents that each Cylon resurrection ship in protected by 7 Cylon basestars along with 3,248 Cylon raiders to defend each Cylon resurrection ship from an enemy attack.

The G.R.F. military high command decided to attack all the cylon resurrection ships within 6 hour of travel by their 6 attack fleets into 6 strike groups each made up all of the Andromeda Class Battlestars in their attack fleets(6 strike groups have 1-2 Andromeda class Battlestars), all their Aleksanteri class supercarriers(all strike groups would have a single Aleksanteri class carrier) 3 to 4 Kara Thrace class destroyers, 3 to 4 Aaron Kelly class cruisers and 5 Anastasia Bulla Class flattop ships and between 680-1,075 of the Latest Vipers to attack the Cylon Resurrection ships. Each strike force had their own attack plan on how to attack the cylon resurrection ships and their defense fleet protecting it from enemy attack. one basic thing that each Admiral or Captain had in his or her plans was to have a group of Stealth Vipers to go in undetected under Cylon radar before they began their main attack to knock out the resurrection ships FTL dives to not let it escape destruction from the coming G.R.F. strike group forces.

Over the course of 2 1/2 days the G.R.F. strike groups completed their missions in destroying the cylon Resurrection ships. some of the battles between the Strike forces nearly ended with the Strike group force being destroyed. In total strike groups lost 3 Kara Thrace class Destroyers, 4 Aaron Kelly class Criusers and 4 Anastasia Class flattop ships along 325 XIV Vipers. 2 Kara Thrace Class destroyers being moderate Damage and 2 Aleksanteri class carriers receiving light damage, after the battle with the Cylon Resurrection fleets with the Flattop ships began to repair battle damage from the battles with the Cylon Resurrection fleets along their journey back to G.R.F. Galactic Territory.

A few days after the G.R.E. strikes they saw the Cylons begin to withdraw their fleet forces that were able 3 hours away from any of the G.R.F. planets because their fleets were to far away from the nearly cylon resurrection ships to be reborn and replacement their fleets losses in the battles that they had with the G.R.F. For the G.R.F. they began to felt a sense of Relief sense they have Destruction the nearly Cylon Resurrection ships that now they would not be attacked every 2 1/2 days by the cylons, however the War between the Cylons and the G.R.F. is far from over.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

* The Casualties of the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war has mount to roughly 469,234 Casualties both Military(58,239) and Civilian(410,995) in the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war so far.


	15. Ambush at Morpheus Point 09

Ambush at Morpheus Point 09

January 13, 75221 N.B.E.*

It as been 1 month and 19 days sense the G.R.F.'s counter attack against the Cylons; Seen that time the G.R.F. shipyards of their other planets have Produced another Andromeda class Battlestar, 1 Kara Thrace class Destroyer, 1 Aaron Kelly class cruiser and 2 Anastasia Bulla class flattop ships to Fight the Cylons and Repair Battle damage from Precise battles against the Cylons. They Sent a Replacement Battlestar, cruiser, destroyer, and 2 flattop ships with 140 Mark XIV vipers to replace the ships that their 3rd attack fleet under the command of Captain George Wilson* lost in their assaults on Cylon fleets to keep the cylons busy from finding the G.R.F. Planets and or to hack into a galactic Marker Bowie to find a way around their Planetary defenses capabilities to overwhelm them and destroy them to bring an end to the Plague of Mankind. The G.R.F. 3rd Fleet have attacked and destroyed 7 Cylon Fleets(Ranging from the size of a cylon basestar with 464 Raiders up to 4 Basestars with 1,856 raiders.) sense the 1st-G.R.F.-Cylon war started and of Cylon Fleets that were coming close to find their remaining Planets or that were trying to crack their Heavily Encrypted Bowies to get information about the G.R.F. fleet movements, Planetary defense capabilities, and the location of their remaining Planets to destroy them. They destroyed 10 Cylon Basestars with over 4,640 cylon Raiders and damage over 7 other Basestars along with over 2,144 Cylon Raiders. The 3rd Attack fleet lost 2 Battlestars, a destroyer, 2 cruisers, and 3 their Flattop ships with 300 Mark XIV vipers that year from their assaults on the Cylon fleets.

As the G.R.F. 3rd attack fleet continue their campaign of Hit and run attack on Cylon fleets that were coming close to find their remaining Planets or that were trying to crack their Heavily Encrypted Bowies to get information about the G.R.F. fleet movements, Planetary defense capabilities, and the location of their remaining Planets to destroy them. One of the Captain Wilson's fleet's supercarriers: The Atychís(Greek for Unfortunate, a William Adama class Supercarrier) under the Command of Captain John Stiles* decided take a detour to resupply their ship at a Military resupply outpost in the G.R.F. Galactic Sector: Morpheus at Morpheus Point 09*. At 8:45 P.M. Captain John Stiles docked with the Morpheus Point 09 station to begin the process of Resupplying their ship with supplies. During the Resupply Process Captain John Stiles allowed his Navigation Specialist to Run a Main computer diagnostic of the Ships Senor relay for any problems and for a massive data update. The Navigation Specialist told him that the Senor Relay would be offline for 1 1/2 hours. Him knew his ship would be valuable to enemy surprise attack with his ships Senor Relay offline so he ordered the launching of 24 MK XIV Vipers and 48 Scouts Raptors within a 2,000 to 24,000 meter radius around his ship and the station to have as an early warning system to alarm him that a Cylon Fleet was nearly his ship.

Unknown to him a moderately Cylon Fleet(6 Cylon Basestars with over 2,784 cylon Raiders) is jumping across the Morpheus Galactic Sector to find their remaining Planets or that were trying to crack their Heavily Encrypted Bowies to get information on G.R.F. fleet movements, Planetary defense capabilities, and the location of their remaining Planets to destroy them. The Cylon Fleet saw on their fleet's Ships Senors a lone G.R.F. supercarrier at a G.R.F. Military outpost just 2 1/2 Light-years away from their current Location. The Cylons decided to ambush this lone G.R.F. supercarrier with their current fleet Strength. The Cylon fleet set course for Morpheus Point 09 and Jumped.

* * *

January 13, 75221, 9:42 P.M., Location 24,000 meters from G.R.F. Military resupply outpost: Morpheus Point 09, Scout Raptor 025K

The Lt. of Scout Raptor 025K picked up on her raptor Radar massive disturbances coming from subspace and after few seconds she saw on her Raptors Radar A Cylon fleet of 6 Basestars jumping in near her Raptor position. The Scout Raptor 025K Lt. got her Radio and said a Message saying "This Lt. Smith of Scout Raptor 025K to Captain John Stiles I have made Contact with a Cylon Fleet off the Port bow and their Launching Raiders." Captain John Stiles "Roger that Lt. Smith send any information you have on the Cylon fleet and quickly return Atychis.(he switched to another Radio channel) battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, Viper Pilots to get to your Vipers and launch.(He then turned to his Commander) Signal a Message to the closet fleet requesting reinforcements." Commander Murphy Jacobs* "Yes, sir."

Over the next few minutes of Battle the Atychis was able to launch 55 MK XIV Vipers into space and have their 24 MK XIV Vipers already out on patrol to join up with the 1st Fighter wave under the command of G.R.F. Navy Air force Captain Bruce Jameson* Leading them to assist and Repel as many Cylon Raiders as possible. Captain Bruce Jameson to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Dragon Knight 1, Box 2." Commander Elizabeth Franco*(Captain Bruce Jameson's 2nd in command) Dragon Knight 2 "Copy that Dragon Knight 2, Box 3.", Dragon Knight 4 "Copy that Dragon Knight 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIV Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the Enemy Targets engaging their defensive Fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 5 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 62 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle at Morpheus Point 09 has just began.

With the Battle of Morpheus Point 09 underway Commander Murphy Jacobs has been trying to send out a distress signal to the nearest G.R.F. fleet for Reinforcements but somehow the Cylons are Jamming their long distance communicates from sending a Message to the Nearest G.R.F. Fleet for reinforcements and have their FLT Jump dives disabled from a few luck shots from the Cylons. Commander Murphy Jacobs to Captain John Stiles "Captain Stiles the Cylons have somehow jamming all our long distance communicates and have Knotted out our FTL Jump dives." Captain John Stiles "God damn these Cylon's are clever(Stiles thought for a few seconds); Commander Jacobs get me the Starboard hanger deck chief on the line." Commander Jacobs "Yes, Sir." after a few minutes Commander Jacobs was able to get a hold of the Starboard Hanger deck chief on the line. Commander Jacobs "Captain Stiles, Starboard Hanger deck chief Jones on Line 2 sir." Captain Stiles "Very well, Chief Jones How many Long Range Raptors do we have left." Chief Jones "We have 5 Long Raptors in reserve sir and ready for action, why Sir?" Captain Stiles "I Have an emergency mission assign for them I need all of them to use their FTL jump dives to head to the Nearest G.R.F. fleet and tell them that the G.R.F. supercarrier Atychis has being ambushed by the Cylon and need Reinforcements as soon as Possible." Chief Jones "Yes, Sir."

The Atychis launched all their reserve long range raptors in an attempt to reach the nearest G.R.F. fleet for Reinforcements. The Cylons were able to destroy 4 of Atychis's long range raptors and moderately damage the last one before they were able to activate their FTL Jump Dive and escape to head for the G.R.F. Planet: Deorsa(1,036.8 light years away from Morpheus Point 09) to deliver Captain Stiles distress signal that they have been Ambushed by a Cylon Fleet and are requesting Reinforcements. Captain Stiles Knew that a one way travel to Deorsa would take 44 minutes along with at least 22 1/2 minutes to organize a Reinforcement fleet from the Deorsa Planetary Defense fleet and another 44 minutes to travel back to Morpheus Point 09 for a total time of 1 hour, 50 minutes and 30 seconds to return to Morpheus Point 09 to reinforce the Supercarrier: Atychis.

* * *

January 13, 75221, 11:33 P.M., Location 24,000 meters from G.R.F. Military resupply outpost: Morpheus Point 09

As the Battle continues on the Solution for Captain John Stiles is become more and more Serious in just over 2 hours of Fighting. The Good news is that His Navigation Specialist is finish in Running a Main computer diagnostic of the Ships Senor relay for any problems and for a massive data update and are back online for his ship to have long Range Senors back to Scan for Both Friendly and Hostile forces. The Bad news is that his Fleet lost 325 Mark XIV Vipers however they were able to destroy and all the Cylon Raiders and with the Atychis has taking heavy damage from the Cylon Fleet. The Aytchis has it's defense Shields completely Drained and with their ship taking direct Fire for the Cylon basestars main weapons systems. The Aytchis had it's armor plating hull mostly Eat away and had its starboard hanger Flight deck pod complete destroyed from a single Cylon Basestar focusing it's fire on the Fight deck pod. It's Port Hanger flight deck pod taking moderate damage and from all the damage it becoming un-operational and able to have MK XIV Vipers and Raptors to land, refuel and rearm. The Aytchis lost 5 of it's Primary Guns, 698 Dual Point-defense turrets and 7 missile tubes from Cylon Basestars main weapons. The Aytchis was able to destroy a Cylon Basestar and minimal damage other Cylon Basestar.

The Deorsa reinforcement fleet under the Command of Captain Jason Thomas* force jump 35,000 meters off of the port of the Cylon Fleet. The Reinforcement Fleet from Deorsa is made up 2 Apollo Class Battlestars, 2 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 2 Pegasus Class cruisers, 1 Flattop Ship and 1 Anastasia class Flattop ship along with 265 MK XIV Vipers to reinforcement Captain John Stiles. Commander Thomas Kelly* "Captain Thomas we are detecting a Cylon fleet 35,000 meters away their launch Raiders." Captain Thomas to Commander Kelly "Tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, tell all our ships and Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch." Commander Kelly "Yes, sir."

over the next few minutes of Battle their G.R.F. Battlestars and other ships fighter command responded to the Captain Thomas and were able to launch over 33 MK XIII Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Navy Air force Captain Henson Oscar* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. A minute later all 180 MK XIII Vipers were launched and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Colonel James Johnson to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Phoenix 1, Box 2." Commander Jessica Harrison*(Captain James Johnson's 2nd in command) Phoenix 2 "Copy that Phoenix 2, Box 3.", Phoenix 4 "Copy that Phoenix 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIII Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the Enemy Targets engaging their Reinforcement Fleet coming toward them. 5 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy capital ships and impacted the enemy ships Valuable Places for the Enemy Ships.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 3 hours and end with the G.R.F. being victorious and lost roughly 375 MK XIV Vipers. Their ships taking heavy damage to their Heavily armored hulls in their defense forces and with the Cylon fleet destroyed. During the Battle their Destroyers were able destroy 2 Cylon Basestars and heavy damage another other Basestar together, 1 of them took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating. Their carrier were able each launch all their MK IX Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to destroy 2 basestars and caused light damage to the remaining basestars along with their Battlestars. Their carrier took Heavy damage to Heavily armored hull plating and to other Systems. Their cruisers took Moderate damage to their heavily armored hull plating from Cylon Primary gun fire and ship to ship missiles.

Follow the Ambush at Morpheus Point 09 the Flattop ships began work on Repairing the Atychis FLT Jump Dive. The repairs took 7 1/2 hours to complete and during that time Captain John Stiles and Commander Murphy Jacobs along with the rest of his command staff and crew were requested by the G.R.F. Military High command came to the Earth for a Honor Ceremony in them facing overwhelming odds against the Cylons and for Rewards for their courage and Valor in facing the Cylons. On January 14, 75221, 5:23 P.M. After a 1.34725 days(A day, 8 hours and 20 minutes) of Travelling they have arrive above Earth. The Honor Ceremony last for 2 hours and 45 minutes and ended with both Captain John Stiles and Captain Bruce Jameson Receiving the Medals of Honor for their acts of Courage and Valor in facing the enemy and for doing extraordinary acts of Heroism. Commanders Murphy Jacobs and Elizabeth Franco receiving the Navy Cross for their acts of extraordinary heroism while engaged in action against an enemy of the Galactic Republic Federation and in engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force. The Remainder of Captain John Stiles's command staff and crew received other Medals for their acts of Courage and Valor in facing the Cylons as while as a bonus to their Pay checks of an entire year.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Captain George Wilson is the Commanding officer of the G.R.F. 3rd Attack fleet. Captain George Wilson Profile: James Johnson was born in December 21, 75,127 in the city of Kómpra(Greek meaning Cobra) on G.R.F. Planet Bartlett of into a family of 3 Children. He is the 1st child of the family and the only 1 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. He graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as one of top Academic, Tactical, Strategic officers in the G.R.F. Space Naval Academy and original assigned to the Earth's defense Fleet. When the G.R.F.'s 1st contact with the Cylons after 150 years of recover failed the G.R.F. Optimism of Peaceful Conexist with the Cylons and where now at war G.R.F. Naval commander and Chief of the G.R.F. attack Fleets, Rear Admiral(Upper half), Admiral Joshua Cain assigned him to the Newly Assembled 3rd Attack fleet.

*Captain John Stiles is one of Captain George Wilson's 3rd in command of his 3rd attack fleet. Captain John Stiles Profile: Captain John Stiles was born in August 20, 75,128 in the small City of Enischýo(Greek meaning Strengthen) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 4th child of the family and 1 out of 2 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Morpheus Point 09 is Roughly 1,036.8 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Deorsa and Roughly 1,843.2 Light years away from the Planet Caominhe.

*Commander Murphy Jacobs is 2nd in command of the Atychis. Commander Murphy Jacobs Profile: Murphy Jacobs was born in August 12, 75,145 in the town of Diafótisi(Greek meaning enlightenment) on G.R.F. Planet Alekanter of into a family of 3 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Bruce Jameson is one of Captain John Stiles's 3rd in command commanding officers. Captain Bruce Jameson Profile: Born on March 27, 75136 in the town of Spathí Psychí(Greek meaning soul sword) on G.R.F. Planet Klaus of into a family of 4. In 75,154 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military to follow his Family's Tradition of having a Military career like in as his Father. He wanted to continue his Family's Legacy in the Military and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Elizabeth Franco is another one of Captain John Stiles's 3rd in command commanding officers. Commander Elizabeth Franco Profile: is one of Commander Elizabeth Franco was born in April 12, 75,137 in the city of Nýchta Kataigída(Greek meaning storm night) on G.R.F. Planet Earth into a family of 4 Children. She is the 3rd child of the family and 1 or 2 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Captain Jason Thomas is the 2nd in command of the Deorsa Defense fleet. Captain Jason Thomas Profile: Jason Thomas was born in September 25, 75,153 in the city of lykófos(Greek meaning Twlight) on G.R.F. Planet Deorsa of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 2d child of the family the only one of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander Thomas Kelly is the 3rd in command commanding officer of the Deorsa Defense fleet. Commander Thomas Kelly Profile: Thomas Kelly was born in April 15, 75,151 in the city of Fáros Fotiá(Greek meaning Fire Beacon) on G.R.F. Planet Maarit of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 1 of 3 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


	16. The Battle of Desora

The Battle of Desora

March 31, 75221 N.B.E.*

It has been 2 months and 6 days since the Battle at Morpheus Point 09. The G.R.F.* radar centers in the Territory are on high alert and are scanning for possible Cylon Fleet movements and of them coming to close and attack them. During that time the G.R.F. have Produced and have ready of active service 2 Andromeda class Battlestars, 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers, 1 Aleksanteri class Supercarrier; 1 Aaron Kelly class cruiser and 5 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with over 700 Mark XIV Vipers from their Fighter factories. The G.R.F. Military High command assigned the New Battlestars, Destroyers, Supercarrier, Cruisers and Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ships to their 2 Attack fleet under the Command of Newly Promoted Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jessica Marcos* to increase her fleets firepower. Admiral Jessica Marcos's fleet sense the start of the 1st G.R.F.-Cylon war have lost 1 Pegasus class cruiser, 2 Apollo Class Battlestars, 2 William Adama class supercarriers, 3 Laura Roslin class Destroyers; 2 Flattop ships, 2 Aaron Kelly class cruisers and 2 Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ships with over 1,045(895 MK XIII and 150 MK XIV) Vipers. Her fleet was able to destroy 35 Cylon Basestars, 16,240 Cylon Raiders and damaged over 26 other Cylon Basestars with over 4,527 Cylon Raiders for a total of 20,764 Cylon Raider destroyed or damaged in their Hit and Run Tactics against the Cylon Fleet to not let the Cylons find and destroy they Planets and their Race.

The G.R.F. have being seeing from Scout Reports from Recon Raptors that a Massive Cylon Fleet made up of 26 Cylon Basestars along with over 12,064 Cylon Raiders Near Morpheus Point 03* Bowie in the Morpheus Galactic Sector. The Massive Cylon Fleet have being for the last few weeks been sending 3 small scout fleets each made up of a single Basestar to search around an 850 Light-year Radius around Morpheus Point 03 Hoping that one of their scout Fleets Find's the Location of a Possible G.R.F. Planet or Military Stronghold and destroy the G.R.F. Forces on the Planet or Military Stronghold. One cylon scout fleet(made up of 1 Cylon Basestars with 464 Cylon Raiders) that was within 10 Light years but got no closer than 3 light years from the G.R.F. territory and still making Jumps around the G.R.F. looking for their Planets.

At 9:24 A.M., a scout fleet made a Jump and arrived just above the G.R.F Planet Desora. The G.R.F. defense fleet above Desora picked up the Cylon scout fleet on their radar. The Defense fleet of Desora has 2 Apollo Class and a single Andromeda Battlestar(s), 1 William Adama Class carrier, 5 Laura Roslin class and a single Kara Thrace class Destroyer(s); 3 Pegasus Class Cruisers, 2 Flattop Ships along with 1 Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ship along 2,795 of the Latest vipers(including the Planetary Air force Defenses of each planet.) under the Command of Newly Promoted Captain Johnathan Daniels*. Desora has a defensive army of roughly 21,252 group troops, 212 to 213 advanced tanks and 141 to 142 advanced artillery pieces under the Command of Major General of the G.R.F. Marines: General John Lee* to defend their Planet from possible Cylon Planetary invasions.

Commander Henry Pepper* aboard the Battestar Phoenix* to Captain Daniels "Captain we have a Cylon Basestar 25,500 meters off our Portside and closing, their Launching Raiders". Captain Daniels "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell your Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Desora planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us Against the Cylon Raiders. Commander Alex sent a Distress signal to the G.R.F. high command to sent reinforcements as soon as their available." Commander Pepper "Yes sir." Over the next few minutes of Battle the Desora Planetary Military fighter command responded to the Desora defensive Fleet were able to launch 240 MK XIV Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Planetary Air force Major James Montgomery* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. 4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 MK XIV Vipers were in Orbit and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Major James Montgomery to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Demon Slayer 1, Box 2." Captain Elizabeth James*(one of Major James Montgomery's 2nd in commands) Demon Slayer 2 "Copy that Demon Slayer 2, Box 3.", Demon Slayer 4 "Copy that Demon Slayer 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIV Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy targets engaging their defensive fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 240 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle above Desora has just began.

After the Opening Volley of G.R.F. missiles the 2 groups of fighter clashed with a massive Battle of Fighter Superior that lasted for 2 hours and ending with G.R.F. MK XIV Vipers and their Pilots Victorious with losing roughly 46 MK XIV. During the Battle the Technological superior of the Viper XIV have proved it's itself in the Battle against overwhelming numbers of Cylon Raiders. In the Battle Major James Montgomery along with her Wingman: Captain Elizabeth James thanks to their years of combat training and extraordinary Teamwork were able to destroy between them 9 Cylon Raiders; however Both their Viper XIV Vipers defense shields by the end of the Battle were hammered and drain along with Major James Montgomery's Viper XIV taking Moderate damage to his Viper's right wing.

The G.R.F. fleet being victorious but with the Battlestar Phoenix taking light damage from the Cylon Basestar able to drain the shields install they failed and with their armored plating taking light damage for the Cylon Basestar's Primary Guns. The Cylon Basestar was destroyed along with all their cylon Raiders however they to send a message to the Massive Cylon fleet at Morpheus Point 03 last minute. The G.R.F. fleet was able to pick up the message that the Cylons transmitted lasted minute before it was destroyed to the Massive Cylon fleet at Morpheus Point 03. The message was the coordinates of Desora and their defenses to finally give the Location of a G.R.F. Planet that they can destroy. Captain Daniels now knows that the Massive Cylon fleet at Morpheus Point 03 will be coming to destroy the defense fleet and the G.R.F. Planet.

Captain Johnathan Daniels knew that within a few hours or Days at most the Cylon would and the Real battle for Desora would begin. The G.R.F. military command said that nearest reinforces would be the 2nd Attack fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jessica Marcos at Morpheus Point 013* that was doing a Routing Patrol of the Morpheus Galactic Sector would arrive at Desora in a little less than 45 mintues to reinforcements them with more ships and firepower. Her fleet was made up 2 Andromeda Class Battlestars, 1 Aleksanteri Class carrier, 2 Kara Thrace Class destroyers; 4 Aaron Kelly class Cruisers and 5 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with 1,075 of the latest Vipers to help the Desora fleet defend their G.R.F. Planet.

During that time the Cylons were organizing a Cylon attack fleet made up of 25 Basestars and 11,600 Cylon raiders to attack Desora and destroy it. The Cylon attack fleet take the Cylon fleet 4 hours and 45 minutes to arrive at Desora and destroy the G.R.F. defense fleet and the Planet from their less advanced FLT. dives than the more Advanced G.R.F. FTL drives given the G.R.F. time to bring time Reinforcements. The G.R.F. reinforcement fleet arrived Just in time at Desora and Admiral Jessica Marcos took command of the Defense of Desora with Captain Johnathan Daniels as her 2nd in command and began to get into position to defend Desora from a Cylon attack. The Defense Fleet of Desora now has a Total of 2 Apollo class and 3 Andromeda class Battlestars, 1 William Adama class and Aleksanteri class carriers; 3 Pegasus class and 4 Aaron Kelly class cruisers; 5 Laura Roslin class and 3 Kara Thrace class Destroyer(s); 2 Flattop Ship and 5 Anastasia class Flattop ships along with 3,795 MK XIV Vipers(including the 2,000 MK XIV Viper for a Planet's Planetary Defense Air forces for Each Planet.) under the command of Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jessica Marcos.

Captain Johnathan Daniels to Admiral Marcos "Admiral, a massive fleet of cylon Basestars 25,000 Meters and closing, their Launching Raiders." Admiral Jessica Marcos "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell them to tell their Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Desora planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us against the Cylon Raiders." Captain Johnathan Daniels "Yes sir."

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the G.R.F. victorious but they took Moderate Losses for holding space above Desora. During the Battle their destroyers were able each to take out 1 to 2 Cylon Basestars(In total 12) and caused moderate damage to 7 other basestars thanks to their extra missile tubes to launch ship to ship missiles. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Cylon Basestars(4 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Destroyers damaged) and moderate damage to 4 other Basestars. Their Carriers were each launch all their MK XIV Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to take out 3 Cylon basestars(2 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Battlestars damaged) and caused moderate damage to 2 other. Their cruisers was able to destroy 2 Cylon Basestars(1 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their carriers damaged) to cause moderate damage to another Basestar. Their flattops ships were able to destroy the last 2 Cylon Basestars and caused light to moderate damage to 2 other basestars.

The G.R.F. fleet lost both their Apollo class and An Andromeda class Battlestars, 3 Laura Roslin class and 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers, 1 of their Supercarriers(William Adama class), all 3 Pegasus class cruisers and 2 Araon Kelly class Cruisers, 2 flattop ships and 2 Anastasia Bulla Class flattop ships along with them losing 1,658 XIV Vipers. The rest of their cruisers took Light to Moderate damage and their Destroyers taking moderate to Heavy damage. Their cruisers lost most of their armor hull plating and had multiple hull breaches causing the Crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches, they cause all their Viper Launching Tube from Cylon Basestar and its FTL dive being knockout. Their Andromeda class Battlestars lost a minimal amount of their armor hull plating and had some hull breaches causing the crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. Their Aleksanteri class Supercarrier lost a minimal amount of their armor hull plating and had some hull breaches causing the crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. Their Destroyers lost half of their armor hull plating and has a few hull Breaches causing the crew to seal off the areas were the breach where, they lost all the Viper launching tubes from the Cylon Basestar Primary Guns.

Desora took moderate damage from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm the Desora fighter defense.(True the XIV Vipers have better Defenses that could take more punishment and weapons to destroy the Cylon raiders but the Raiders outnumbered the XIV Vipers 3.056 to 1.) The people suffered 5,625 civilians being killed and with 6,750 others being wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into the Build went shoot down. Their Spaceport and Mining Production faculties took moderate damage from the Raiders targeting the Spaceport and Mining Production faculties to destroy them from Mining and production Raw Building materials to the G.R.F. Shipyards to produce warships to fight them. It would take about 3 weeks to repair the damage done to their Shipyard and have it fully operational and begin Mining Operations to produce Raw Building materials to the G.R.F. Shipyards to produce warships to fight the Cylons.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Jessica Marcos is the Commanding officer of the G.R.F's 2nd Attack Fleet. Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jessica Marcos's Profile: Jessica Marcos was born in July 12, 75,131 in the city of Eirinikó Méros(Greek meaning Peaceful place) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 6 Children. she is the 3rd child of the family and 3 out of 6 all her family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Jessica Marcos Graduated the Space Naval Academy 10th in her class and is a Moderately skilled tactician, Strategist and Moderately Skilled in Logistics to make sure her forces are well supplied to engage in a Battle or a Full Scale Galactic war.

*Morpheus Point 03 is Roughly 345.6 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Deorsa and roughly 2,534.4 Light years away from the Planet Caominhe.

*Johnathan Daniels is the Desora's commanding officer of the Desora Defense fleet. Captain Johnathan Daniels Profile: Johnathan Daniels was born in May 20, 75,152 in the city of I Afxisi Ton Pyrkagión(Greek meaning Rising Fire) on G.R.F. Planet Desora of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 4 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Henry Pepper is the Desora's Defense Fleet's 2nd in command and Captain Daniels 2nd in command. Commander Henry Pepper Profile: Henry Pepper was born in June 26, 75,154 in the Town of Mesánychta Fos(Greek meaning Midnight Light) on G.R.F. Planet Desora of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 4 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

The Battlestar Phoenix is an 1st Generation Andromeda class Battlestar and is the Capital ship of the Desora Defense fleet and of Captain Johnathan Daniels.

*John Lee is the Desora's commanding officer of the Desora Defense Marine Corp. Major General John Lee Profile: John Lee was born in February 20, 75,142 in the city of Eirinikó Méros(Greek meaning Peaceful place) on G.R.F. Planet Halina of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 6 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Marine Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*James Montgomery is the Desora's commanding officer of the Desora Planetary Defense Air forces. Major James Montgomery Profile: James Montgomery was born in January 21, 75,152 in the city of Xypníste Lion(Greek meaning Awaken Lion) on G.R.F. Planet Klaus of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 2 out of 6 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. James Montgomery graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as one of best Viper Pilots and assigned him to Deorsa Planetary Air force. He was a strong Believer in having 4 combat training secessions per-a-month and in develop strong close Professional Friendships between his Viper pilots to become tight effect Fighter forces that trust each and have each's backs in combat as will as to be ready for any Interstellar Threat.

*Elizabeth James is one of the James Montgomery's 2nd in command officers of the Desora Planetary Defense Air forces. Captain Elizabeth James Profile: Elizabeth James was born in August 4, 75,154 in the city of Monachikós Arkoúda(Greek meaning Lone Bear) on G.R.F. Planet Caominhe of into a family of 6 Children. she is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 6 of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Elizabeth James graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as a highly capable Viper Pilot and assigned to the Desora Planetary Air force.

*Morpheus Point 013 is Roughly 1,397.6 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Deorsa and roughly 1,382.4 Light years away from the Planet Caominhe.


	17. The Battle of Ploúsio Fagitó

The Battle of Ploúsio Fagitó

May 19, 75221 N.B.E.*, 9:08 P.M.

It has been a month and 20 days since the Battle of Desora. The G.R.F.* radar centers in their Territory are on high alert and are scanning for possible Cylon Fleet movements and of them coming to close and attack them. During that time the G.R.F. have Produced and have ready of active service 2 Andromeda class Battlestars, 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers; 1 Aaron Kelly class cruiser and 3 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ships along with over 285 Mark XIV Vipers from their Fighter factories. The G.R.F. Military High command assigned the New Battlestars, Destroyers, Cruisers and Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ships to the Desora fleet under the Command of Captain Johnathan Daniels to Replenish some of his missing ships in his fleet lost in their Battle with the Massive Cylon fleet of 1 1/2 months ago. The G.R.F. Military High command have Recently reassigned the Defense Fleet above their Planet Maarit to reinforce the Desora defense fleet for the coming attacks with the Cylons. The Newly Reassemble defense Fleet of Desora is make up of 2 Apollo class and 3 Andromeda Class Battlestars, 1 William Adama Class supercarrier, 5 Laura Roslin class and 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers; 3 Pegasus class cruisers and 1 Aaron Kelly class cruiser, a Flattop Ship and an Anastasia class Flattop ships along with along 3,450 of the Latest vipers(including the Planetary Air force Defenses of each planet.).

The G.R.F. have being seeing from Scout Reports from Recon Raptors that a Huge Cylon Fleet made up of 18 Cylon Basestars along with over 8,352 Cylon Raiders Near Neo Genesis Point 05* Bowie in the Neo Genesis Galactic Sector. The Massive Cylon Fleet have being for the last few days been sending 6 small scout fleets (each made up of a single Basestar and 464 Cylon Raider) to search around an 530 Light-year Radius around Neo Genesis Point 05 Hoping that one of their scout Fleets Find's the Location of a Possible G.R.F. Planet or Military Stronghold and destroy the G.R.F. Forces on the Planet or Military Stronghold. One cylon scout fleet that was within 20 Light years but got no closer than 3 light years from the G.R.F. territory and still making Jumps around the G.R.F. looking for their Planets.

The scout fleet made a Jump and arrived just above the G.R.F Planet Ploúsio Fagitó. The G.R.F. defense fleet above Desora picked up the Cylon scout fleet on their radar. The Defense fleet of Ploúsio Fagitó has 2 Apollo Class and a single Andromeda Battlestar(s), 2 William Adama Class carriers, 4 Laura Roslin class and a single Kara Thrace class Destroyer(s); 4 Pegasus Class Cruisers, 2 Flattop Ships along with 2 Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ship along 3,135 of the Latest vipers (including the Planetary Air force Defenses of each planet.) under the Command of Captain Daniel Alexander*. Ploúsio Fagitó has a defensive army of roughly 21,252 group troops, 212 to 213 advanced tanks and 141 to 142 advanced artillery pieces under the Command of Brigadier General of the G.R.F. Army: General Lee Bilger* to defend their Planet from possible Cylon Planetary invasions.

Commander James Jefferson* aboard the Battestar Apollo* to Captain Alexander "Captain we have a Cylon Basestar 15,235 meters off of our Starboard side and closing, their Launching Raiders". Captain Alexander "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell your Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Ploúsio Fagitó planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us Against the Cylon Raiders. Commander Alex sent a Distress signal to the G.R.F. high command to sent reinforcements as soon as their available." Commander Jefferson "Yes sir." Over the next few minutes of Battle the Ploúsio Fagitó Planetary Military fighter command responded to the Ploúsio Fagitó defensive Fleet were able to launch 240 MK XIV Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Planetary Air force Colonel Ronald King* Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. 4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 MK XIV Vipers were in Orbit and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Colonel Ronald King to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Venom Snake 1, Box 2." Major George Johnson*(one of Colonel Ronald King's 2nd in commands) Venom Snake 2 "Copy that Venom Snake 2, Box 3.", Venom Snake 4 "Copy that Venom Snake 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIV Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy targets engaging their defensive fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 180 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle above Desora has just began.

After the Opening Volley of G.R.F. missiles the 2 groups of fighter clashed with a massive Battle of Fighter Superior that lasted for 2 1/2 hours and ending with G.R.F. MK XIV Vipers and their Pilots Victorious with losing roughly 46 MK XIV. During the Battle the Technological superior of the Viper XIV have proved it's itself in the Battle against overwhelming numbers of Cylon Raiders. In the Battle Major James Montgomery along with her Wingman: Major George Johnson thanks to their years of combat training and Teamwork were able to destroy between them 6 Cylon Raiders; however Both their Viper XIV Vipers defense shields by the end of the Battle were hammered and drain along with Colonel Ronald King's's Viper XIV taking Heavy damage to his Viper's Left wing.

The G.R.F. fleet being victorious but with the Battlestar Apollo taking light Drainage damage to their defensive shields from the Cylon Basestar able to drain the shields from some of Cylon Basestar Anti-ship missiles and from the Cylon Basestar's Primary Guns. The Cylon Basestar was destroyed along with all their cylon Raiders however they to send a partially Completed message to the Massive Cylon fleet at Neo Genesis Point 05 last minute. The G.R.F. fleet was able to pick up the message that the Cylons transmitted lasted minute before it was destroyed to the Massive Cylon fleet at Neo Genesis Point 05. The partially Completed message was Just the coordinates of Ploúsio Fagitó to finally give the Location of a G.R.F. Planet that they can destroy. Captain Alexander now knows that the Massive Cylon fleet at Neo Genesis Point 05 will be coming to destroy the defense fleet and the G.R.F. Planet the Real battle for Ploúsio Fagitó is about to begin. It took the Huge Cylon Fleet at Neo Genesis Point 05 1 1/2 hours to Reorganized their Fleet to Full strength: 17 Cylon Basestars along with 7,888 Cylon Raiders. The Cylon Fleet set Course of Ploúsio Fagitó and would arrive at Ploúsio Fagitó in a little more than an hour and 7 1/2 minutes.

Commander Jefferson to Captain Alexander "Captain Alexander a massive fleet of cylon Basestars 25,000 Meters of our Portside and closing, their Launching Raiders."Captain Daniel Alexander "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, during all weapons online, and tell them to tell their Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Ploúsio Fagitó planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us against the Cylon Raiders." Captain Daniel Alexander "Yes sir."

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the G.R.F. victorious but they took Heavy Losses for holding space above Ploúsio Fagitó. During the Battle their destroyers were able each to take out 1 to 2(8 in total) Cylon Basestars and caused moderate damage to 2 other basestars thanks to their extra missile tubes to launch ship to ship missiles. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Cylon Basestars(4 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Destroyers damaged) and moderate damage to 4 other Basestars. Their Carriers were each launch all their MK XIV Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars. They were able to take out 3 Cylon basestars(2 by themselves and finished off the 1 cylon Basestars that their Battlestars damaged) and caused moderate damage to 2 others. Their cruisers was able to destroy the Remaining Cylon Basestar to cause moderate damage to another Basestar.

The G.R.F. fleet lost both Apollo class Battlestars, 1 William Adama Class supercarrier, 3 Laura Roslin class destroyers, 3 Pegasus class cruiser and 2 flattop ships along with them losing 1,116 XIV Vipers. The rest of their cruisers took Light to Moderate damage and their Destroyers taking moderate to Heavy damage. Their cruisers lost most of their armor hull plating and had multiple hull breaches causing the Crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches, they cause all their Viper Launching Tube from Cylon Basestar and its FTL dive being knockout. both the Apollo and Andromeda class Battlestars lost a minimal amount of their armor hull plating and had some hull breaches causing the crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. Their William Adama class Supercarrier lost a minimal amount of their armor hull plating and had some hull breaches causing the crew to seal off the Areas were the Breaches and its FTL dive being knockout temporarily. Their Destroyers lost half of their armor hull plating and has a few hull Breaches causing the crew to seal off the areas were the breach where, they lost all the Viper launching tubes from the Cylon Basestar Primary Guns.

Ploúsio Fagitó took moderate damage from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm the Ploúsio Fagitó fighter defense.(True the XIV Vipers have better Defenses that could take more punishment and weapons to destroy the Cylon raiders but the Raiders outnumbered the XIV Vipers 2.22 to 1.) The people suffered 5,625 civilians being killed and with 6,750 others being wounded from debris from damage buildings and Cylon raiders that crashed into the Build went shoot down. Their Spaceport and Food Production faculties took moderate damage from the Raiders targeting the Spaceport, Food Production faculties and Farms to destroy them from producing Food to keep up with their Military forces Demands for Food and to feed their Civilian Population. It would take about 1 1/2 months to repair the damage done to their Spaceport and Food Production faculties to produce Food to keep up with their Military forces Demands for Food to fight the Cylons and to feed their Civilian Population.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Neo Genesis Point 03 is Roughly 345.6 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Ploúsio Fagitó and roughly 1,700.8 Light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Sandro.

*Captain Daniel Alexander is the Commanding officer of the G.R.F Planet: Ploúsio Fagitó Defense Fleet. Daniel Alexander's Profile: Daniel Alexander was born in March 25, 75,151 in the city of Vounó Chrysó(Greek meaning Mountain Gold) on G.R.F. Mining system: Kaseem of into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 1 out of 4 all her family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Daniel Alexander Graduated the Space Naval Academy 15th in his class and is a Moderately skilled tactician and Largerly Skilled in Logistics to make sure His forces are well supplied to engage in a Battle or a Full Scale Galactic war.

*Brigadier General Lee Bilger is the Ploúsio Fagitó's commanding officer of the Ploúsio Fagitó Defense Army. Lee Bilger Profile: Lee Bilger was born in September 2, 75,147 in the City of Agorá Nopón Proïónton(Greek meaning Fruit Market) on G.R.F. Planet Atlanta of into a family of 3 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 3 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Army Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

*Commander James Jefferson is the Ploúsio Fagitó's Defense Fleet's 2nd in command and Captain Alexander's 2nd in command. James Jefferson Profile: James Jefferson was born in November 12, 75,153 in the city of Effori Koiláda(Greek meaning Fruitful Valley) on G.R.F. Planet Ploúsio Fagitó of into a family of 5 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of 5 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.

* The Battlestar Apollo is a 7th Generation Modified Apollo Class Battlestar. The Apollo is the 6th Ship to bare the Name Apollo and is the Personnel Command ship of Captain Daniel Alexander and is the command ship of the Ploúsio Fagitó Defense fleet.

*Ronald King is the Ploúsio Fagitó's commanding officer of the Ploúsio Fagitó's Planetary Defense Air forces. Colonel Ronald King Profile: Ronald King was born in March 11, 75,144 in the city of Orizontas(Greek meaning Horizon) on G.R.F. Planet Chryssa of into a family of 6 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 2 out of 6 all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. Ronald King graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as one of their Most Promising Viper Pilots and assigned to Ploúsio Fagitó Planetary Air force. He was a strong Believer in having at least 2 combat training secessions per-a-month and in develop strong close Professional Friendships between his Viper pilots to become Moderately effect Fighter forces that have Each's Backs in Combat as will as to be ready for any Interstellar Threat.

*George Johnson is one of the Ronald King's 2nd in command officers of the Ploúsio Fagitó's Planetary Defense Air forces. Major George Johnson Profile: George Johnson was born in August 12, 75,146 in the city of Monachikós Arkoúda(Greek meaning Lone Bear) on G.R.F. Planet Caominhe of into a family of 5 Children. she is the 2nd child of the family and 1 out of 5 of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons. George Johnson graduating from the G.R.F. Military Space Naval academy as a Moderatly Capable Viper Pilots and assigned to the Ploúsio Fagitó's Planetary Air force.


	18. The 2nd Battle of Desora

The 2nd Battle of Desora

June 21, 75221 N.B.E.*, 3:08 P.M.

It has been a month and 20 days since the Battle at Ploúsio Fagitó. The G.R.F.* radar centers in the Territory are on high alert and are scanning for possible Cylon Fleet movements and of them coming to close and attack them. During that time the G.R.F. have Produced and have ready of active service an Aaron Kelly class cruiser and 1 Anastasia Bulla Class Flattop ship along with over 75 Mark XIV Vipers from their Fighter factories. The G.R.F. Military High command assigned the Araon Class cruiser and Anastasia Bulla class Flattop ship to the Ploúsio Fagitó Defense fleet under the Command of Captain Daniel Alexander to increase his fleets firepower. The G.R.F. government and Military High command Have Recently increase their Military Conscription Laws and put into effect a Military Service by Requirement conscription Law(10% of the entire population) to recruit more manpower to help fight in a war with the Cylons; Within a few weeks the Military high command was able to recruit recruits into the Military. They send all of their Recruits into their Ground forces(Air force, Marines, Army) to become troops to defend the G.R.F. planets from possible Cylon Planetary invasions; As well as to have more troops Available for a Future Major Ground Campaign that the G.R.F. Ground forces high command was planning.

Recently the G.R.F. have being seeing from Scout Reports from Recon Raptors that a Massive Cylon Fleet made up of 31 Cylon Basestars along with over 14,384 Cylon Raiders Near Morpheus Point 06* Bowie in the Morpheus Galactic Sector has been for the past few days being assembling for a massive Attack on one of their Planets. The G.R.F. Military High command came to the conclusion that the Planet Desora is their Target. The Cylon attack fleet would arrive at Desora in nearly 2 hours to destroy the G.R.F. defense fleet and the Planet.

At 5:08 P.M., The Massive Cylon attack fleet arrived just above the G.R.F Planet Desora. The G.R.F. defense fleet above Desora picked up the Cylon scout fleet on their radar. The Defense fleet of Desora has of 2 Apollo class and 3 Andromeda Class Battlestars, 1 William Adama Class supercarrier, 5 Laura Roslin class and 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers; 3 Pegasus class cruisers and 1 Aaron Kelly class cruiser, a Flattop Ship and an Anastasia class Flattop ships under the Command of Captain Johnathan Daniels along with along 3,450 of the Latest vipers(including the Planetary Air force Defenses of each planet.). Desora has a defensive army of roughly 21,252 group troops, 212 to 213 advanced tanks and 141 to 142 advanced artillery pieces under the Command of Major General of the G.R.F. Marines: General John Lee to defend their Planet from possible Cylon Planetary invasions.

Commander Henry Pepper aboard the Battestar Phoenix to Captain Daniels "Captain we have a Cylon Basestar 25,500 meters off our Portside and closing, their Launching Raiders". Captain Daniels "tell all ships to go to battles stations, Raise Shields, bring all weapons online, and tell your Viper Pilots to get to their Vipers and launch. Contact the Desora planetary defense command for them to launch as many Vipers as Possible to help us Against the Cylon Raiders. Commander Alex sent a Distress signal to the G.R.F. high command to sent reinforcements as soon as their available." Commander Pepper "Yes sir." Over the next few minutes of Battle the Desora Planetary Military fighter command responded to the Desora defensive Fleet were able to launch 240 MK XIV Vipers into space under the command of G.R.F. Planetary Air force Major James Montgomery Leading them to assist their Defensive Fleet in repelling Cylon Invasion Fleets. 4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 MK XIV Vipers were in Orbit and heading into the massive space battle that this well underway. Major James Montgomery to all her fighter pilots "All Vipers activate defensive shields and stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Demon Slayer 1, Box 2." Captain Elizabeth James Demon Slayer 2 "Copy that Demon Slayer 2, Box 3.", Demon Slayer 4 "Copy that Demon Slayer 4, Box 2." The Remaining MK XIV Vipers launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy targets engaging their defensive fleet and some Cylon Raiders coming toward them. 2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 240 Enemy Cylon Raiders but the Battle above Desora has just began.

After the Opening Volley of G.R.F. missiles the 2 groups of fighter clashed with a massive Battle of Fighter Superior that lasted for 7 1/2 hours and ending with G.R.F. MK XIV Vipers and their Pilots Victorious with losing roughly 1,798 MK XIV Vipers. During the Battle the Technological superior of the Viper XIV have proved it's itself in the Battle against overwhelming numbers of Cylon Raiders. In the Battle Major James Montgomery along with her Wingman: Captain Elizabeth James thanks to their years of combat training and extraordinary Teamwork were able to destroy between them 9 Cylon Raiders; however Both their Viper XIV Vipers defense shields by the end of the Battle were hammered and drain along with Major James Montgomery's Viper XIV taking Heavy damage to both his Viper's Left and Right wings.

The 2 fleets had a massive battle that lasted for 1 1/2 days and ended with the G.R.F. victorious but the Desora Defense fleet was completely destroyed but not before destroying 30 Cylon Basestars and serve damaging the Remaining Cylon Basestar and disabling it's FLT drive and have their Vipers finish off the serve damaged Cylon Basestar. The Desora Defense Fleet Capital ship crews were able to Evaluate their 3/4 of all thier crews to their Escape Craft before their Capital ships were destroyed. They lost Roughly another 1/6 of their Capital crews from Cylon Basestar and Raider Weapon's fire leaving 1/2 of all their remaining crews Unharmed(Including Captain Johnathan Daniels and Henry Pepper).

During the Battle their destroyers were able to take out 11 Cylon Basestars and caused moderate damage to 8 other basestars thanks to their extra missile tubes to launch ship to ship missiles before they were Destroyed. Their Battlestars were able to take out 6 Cylon Basestars(4 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Destroyers damaged) and moderate damage to 4 other Basestars. Their Carriers were each launch all their MK XIV Vipers during the battle to fight the overwhelming numbers of the Cylon Raiders by the cylon Basestars before they were destroyed. They were able to take out 3 Cylon basestars(1 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their Battlestars damaged) and caused moderate damage to 3 others before they were destroyed. Their cruisers was able to destroy 7 Cylon Basestars(5 by themselves and finished off the 2 cylon Basestars that their carriers damaged) to cause moderate damage to another Basestar before they were destroyed. Their flattops ships were able to destroy 3 Cylon Basestars (2 by themselves and finished off the cylon Basestar that their cruiser damaged) and caused light to moderate damage to 2 other basestars before they were destroyed.

Desora took moderate damage from the Cylon raiders that were able to overwhelm the Desora fighter defense.(True the XIV Vipers have better Defenses that could take more punishment and weapons to destroy the Cylon raiders but the Raiders outnumbered the XIV Vipers 4.169 to 1.) The people suffered 88,867 civilians being killed and with 133,301 others being wounded from debris from damage buildings from a few luck missiles from the surviving Serve damaged Cylon basestar were able to launch a few missiles destroy a few small G.R.F. towns before they were destroyed by the Desora Planetary Air forces and from Cylon raiders that crashed into the Buildings when shoot down. Their Spaceport and Mining Production faculties took Heavy damage from the Raiders targeting the Spaceport and Mining Production faculties to destroy them from Mining and production Raw Building materials to the G.R.F. Shipyards to produce warships to fight them. It would take Roughly 1 1/2 months to repair the damage done to their Shipyard and have it fully operational and begin Mining Operations to produce Raw Building materials to the G.R.F. Shipyards to produce warships to fight the Cylons.

With they Very Narrow Victory against the Cylon attack fleet and with the Desora Defense Fleet destroyed the G.R.F. Military High Command Decided to Reassign both The Chryssa Defense Fleet and the 4th attack Fleet under the Command of Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Francis Murphy*; They ordered both the Chryssa Defense Fleet and 4th Attack Fleet to Reorganize and reassemble their Fleet at Desora becoming their New Defense Fleet to Protect them from the Cylons. The New Desora Defense Fleet is Made up of 2 Apollo Class and 2 Andromeda Class Battlestar(s), 1 William Adama Class and Aleksanter class carrier(s); 4 Laura Roslin class and 2 Kara Thrace class destroyers, 3 Pegasus Class cruisers and 3 Aaron Kelly class Cruisers; 2 Flattop Ships along with 6 Anastasia class Flattop ships under the Command of Admiral Francis Murphy along 3,530 of the Latest vipers(including Planetary Defense forces of each planet.) to protect each Planet from a Cylon fleet.

* * *

*N.B.E. stands for New Beginning Era.

*G.R.F. stands for the Galactic Republic Federation.

*Morpheus Point 06 is Roughly 691.2 light years away from the G.R.F. Planet Deorsa and roughly 2,188.8 Light years away from the Planet Caominhe.

*Admiral Francis Murphy is the Commanding officer of the former Chryssa Defense Fleet now the newly Reorganized Desora Defense Fleet. Francis Murphy Profile: Born on June 27, 75137 in the city of Zoi(Greek meaning life) on G.R.F. Planet New Caprica of into a family of 4. In 75,155 after Graduating from High school he decided to Enter into the G.R.F. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to follow a Military career and become G.R.F. Navy Officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Cylons.


End file.
